Interview of a Night Guard
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATED 18: CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE AND GRAPHIC VIOLENCE. Mike Schmidt, the night guard of Freddy's Fazbear pizza, tells his story to a interviewer about how he witness the bite of '87, how he became the Night Guard, how he caught a murderer and how he became friends with unlikely foes...but does the Interviewer has secrets of his own...?
1. Interview

**A few notes before you read this:**

**I WAS TOLD TO TAKE THE INTERVIEW STORIES DOWN BECAUSE THEY WERE DEEMED TOO GRAPHIC! I AM RE-UPLOADING THEM TO STAND MY GROUND AS A WRITER AS I TOOK MY OWN TIME TO WRITE THEM! I HAVE RE-EDITED THEM IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN JUST LEAVE! IT'S AS SIMPLE AS THAT! I DON'T GO AROUND TELLING YOU WHAT TO DO/WRITE!**

**I've decided to make Bonnie a female, no real reason but it just feels right for the progression of the story.**

**The design of the characters will be chunky (Flashbacks) just like the game but the upgrades will be slick, new and modern. (Toy Versions)**

**This will contain foul language and the odd graphic written violence. It is 18+ (M Rated) for a reason.**

**Most elements and backstory of the game will be in this but turned into my own version.**

**If you don't like it, fine but please give me reasons why and not just "That's shit!" etc etc...**

**I am writing this as the second game/sequel was announced so sorry if I've missed a few things...so if your now reading this after the games have come out…that's why…**

**Golden Freddie isn't in this (Sorry)**

**The point of FanFiction is I can make the characters do anything, so don't moan if a character is OOP or OTT**

**I don't own the game. All rights/Characters/ belong to Scott Cawthon but only this story and two characters (John and Daniel) belong to me.**

JUNE 2014

The pizza parlour was empty, cleaned after another successful day of parties, millions of balloons, cakes, happiness and joy. Michael Schmidt, or Mike for short, was locking up the parlour. The rest of the employers were already gone and once again Mike was doing the night shift, a job he had been at for quite some time now and he loved it, it was his favourite part of the day, locking up, turning that key meaning it was official that his shift had started. 12am. On the dot. He loved the idea of being on his own... to some extent at least but Mike new that if he ever felt lonely, he'd always have someone to talk to. He didn't go straight to his office this time, where he'd monitor the camera's but instead sat down at one of the booths closer to these animatronic characters that were the signature of the parlour: Freddy's Fazbears Emporium. He looked at them with interest. Freddy was a bear, the one kids loved, the main guy, the guy who greets the kids, a simple brown finish over his body and moveable arms, black bow tie around and holding a microphone. Bonnie was a bunny, well-built purple with hint of blue and rosy cheeks and looked very cuddly, she was holding a red electric guitar. Chica the chicken was the most beautiful thing Mike had ever seen, a bright yellow coat on her slim, near curvy body and the breast plate sticking out smoothly, and those beautiful eyes pierced through his. He always had feelings for her but they could never be...it was just insane. Mike never stopped looking at Chica, maybe he lost his sanity from all the nights working here but at the end of the day, he didn't care, he seemed Chica looked to...adultish for kids, maybe a little to sexy but still cute enough for the kids to love.

Mike then looked over to the cove part of the parlour, normally used for pirate themes and saw Foxy the Pirate fox, a chiche of every pirate, down to his eye patch, left hooked hand and striped shirt with torn like shorts. His head looking down at the floor, looking sad. Mike sighed and walked over to the non-moving fox and patted him on the back

**MIKE:**Wasn't used again, huh? Look, don't worry, Foxy, it'll be alright. You should be happy. Remember? We got him! We got the son of a bitch! He's dead and we got him, we're hero's...

Just then Mike's phone went off, after a few seconds he answered it.

**MIKE:**Hello? ...Oh, ok... your outside now?...Yep, not a problem, I'll let you in just bear with me for a second... (_Hangs up_, _walked up to Freddy, Bonnie and Chica_) Right, that's him, he's here. If you guys could...hold your urges just for a little while, that'll be great...

The animatronics didn't respond nor move, they just stayed in their same beginning positions. Mike went over to the door and unlocked and opened it and there stood was another man, in a trenchcoat.

**STRANGER:**Mike? Mike Schmidt?

**MIKE:**Yes...

**STRANGER:**Wow, the Mike Schmidt. It's an honour to meet you. (_They shake hands_)

**MIKE:**The honour is all mine, come in... can I get you a drink?

**STRANGER:**No, I'm good, thanks. Where can we do this?

**MIKE:**Over there, near the stage will do.

**STRANGER:**Right, ok.

A few minutes later, the Stranger had set up what he wanted to do. On the table were loads of tapes, along with a tape recorder and a video camera, pointing towards Mike, who was sitting down. The Stranger adjusted the camera and was in perfect focus, not only did he have Mike in frame but Freddy the Bear as well. The auto focus was still catching the picture but then the Stranger noticed that Freddy's eyes moved, this startled the man and he took a step away from the camera and looked up at Freddy but his eyes were back to normal, as if they hadn't moved.

**MIKE:**Something wrong?

**STRANGER:**(_Puzzled_) Uh...(_Looks back a the camera_) ...No...I thought...? No, it was nothing, maybe a glitch in the camera...anyway, everything is all set and ready to go but before I go and record, I just want to say it's an honour meeting the guy who caught the killer...I mean, it was a 26 year old case and even the police couldn't catch him...you can understand why I'm excited about this and getting an exclusive interview with you.

**MIKE:**Well...I wouldn't say it was JUST me...I mean...

**STRANGER:**Ah, modest...I like that.

**MIKE:**Let's just say, I had a little helping hand.

**STRANGER:**Right, ok...well, let's get started then, shall we? (_Pushes the record button on camera and tape recorders_) Date is 19/06/14 I'm Daniel Kanes and I'm here with the hero of the hour, Mike Schmidt, the man who caught and stopped John, who infamously killed four children by luring them with a Freddy Fazbear and horribly and brutally murdered these poor children by stuffing them into animatronic robots 26 years ago, of course these robots are brand new and since been a joy to children everywhere but the police never had any clues, a case that was closed, until this man showed them the light. Welcome Mike.

**MIKE:**Thank you.

**STRANGER:**Now, Mike...the question on everybody's mind is how...how can a simple night watchman, like yourself solve the mystery of Freddy Bear killer?

**MIKE:**Well, where shall I start? I could give you the simple, quick story but I think to understand this, I'd have to go back to the beginning...the bite of 1987...


	2. 1987

**Interview of A Night Guard**

**This chapter is now Mike's POV. Telling the Interviewer his story.**

1987, I was only seven years old but I remember like it was yesterday, the smells, the noise, the colours...the atmosphere... it was a friends birthday, Jess, her name was... and they had it at Freddy Fazbear Pizza palour. To be honest, I didn't really know the girl that well, only that she was in my class and basicly invited everyone to her Birthday party...of course I wouldn't say no to Freddy's, it was an amazing place, a place of joy and laughter and at times, wonder. The food was delicious, best thing in town. The costumes of the characters were tacky but you could tell someone was wearing them but I didn't care...it was just plain simple fun. The other kids were running about and the Birthday was sucking it up the occasion, to be honest, I'd do the same...well, any kid would at that age but I was really interested in the animaltronic's...at the time, they were great to look at but looking back at it now, they were...weird looking, very chunky, dull colours, slow moving and those eyes...the eyes looked liked they had been sucked in, almost hollow sockets, I guess...pushed in, their apperance were...horrific, not like the new versions you see now but I know that the parent's didn't like them...some claiming that there were "smells" coming from the robots and blood dripping from the eyes...of course, Freddy's had been on the news a few times, that 3 kids went missing and never heard or found ever again...silly rumours, really... stories spread in school that those missing children were "stuffed" into the suits of the charcaters and still rotting to this day... you'd think that parents would be concerned about this place, the rumours, the news, the bullshit that happened here but no, sometimes the news would be over the top...the 80's of course was borning to video nasties, I suppose parents weren't shocked but I did eavesdrop about the 3 children lured away by a guy in costume, who offered free food, sweets and...hugs. Aside from all this, I wasn't worried and neither were the kids...running around freely like they should. Some in the ball pool, arcades but most and including me, sat infront of the stage and sang with the animaltronics...singing that same damn song but sometimes adding more vocabulary, which was amazing at the time, then they say the person's name, wishing him or her in this case, a happy Birthday and asking how old they were...it was like they knew her, as I kid, I figured someone recorded the voice before each Birthday...I wasn't stupid, I knew it was all pretend but this didn't stop my fasination of how it was done.

It was an hour into the party and I noticed a boy, tad younger than me, on his own, hanging around Foxy the pirate animatronic, who was speaking in a pirate accent, which was cool but he looked like he was tormenting the poor mascot, grabbing hold of him, like he was trying to stop him from moving, grabbing hold on his hook hand and trying to climb him, then Freddy the bear, obviously a man in costume walked up to him, dancing, being whacky...I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but he knelt down to him...touching him on his face and...well, you know...I knew something wasn't right, something wrong about Freddy, he offered him a cupcake and then he took the boys hand...just then the animaltronic's stopped, like there was a power failure, but how can there be when the lights were still on...they glitched a few times, voices became disoriented, horrible sounds, like a someone drowning...then they turned and looked at the guy in the Freddy costume and within a flash, Foxy moved and swung it's metallic arm across the this guys face, only cusioned by the stuffy Freddy mask but still enough force to knock him down, bringing the kid with him, Foxy went to bite into the costume but unfortunity the poor lad got in the way, like a sheild for the fake Freddy and was chomped on by Foxy's steel jaws, the bite crushing the boy's head, blood burst through the boy's head, like a burst balloon, the sounds of bone breaking and becoming dust, the scream...that fucking scream...blood flowed down the boy's face and running into his mouth, gurglering his cry, his eyes wide open...flesh falling off...the other kids and parents shocked at the sight, as was I. Foxy...just couldn't stop clamping his jaw...

I couldn't move, frozen at the shock of seeing red chucks of what looked like brain. Parents and employee's rushing to the boy's aid. I couldn't see anything, nor did I want to see any more.

I then heard a female whisper sadly behind me. "Oh, no...Foxy, what have you done...?"

I turned around, only to see it was just the animaltronic's, still frozen from their "shut-down" performance...no way, it was them...I mean, how could it have been?

I turned around to see the boy had been removed, his frontal lobe gone, blood everywhere, panic all around, the boy was taken to another room, parents and children followed or trying to leave. I noticed one of the employers was on the phone, it was likely he was calling an ambulance. Just then...I heard another whisper behind me, male this time, growling...

"Foxy, you stupid bastard. You'll shut us down"...

I turned again, no one was behind me...just the mascots of Freddy's...those robots had their mouths wide opened, I noticed. Again, I doubt it was them...but... anyway...

I turned again to see that the figure in the Freddy costume was running away, away from all the commotion but taking a child with them, holding by her hand forcfully pulling her, this girl was screaming but couldn't be heard because of what was going on, they headed to the employers staff room...I don't why, maybe it was the sheer panic of what I seen, maybe it was the adrenaline but I followed them...I just...followed them.

I pushed the door, it was a long corridor, chess like floor, dull, dark...boxes everywhere. I heard another scream and then shouting. "YOU KNOW THAT EVERYONE SHOULD BE IN COSTUME! GET IN THAT SUIT! STOP FUCKING CRYING, DO AS YOUR TOLD!"

I ran towards the screams and shouting, I came across a door. "Maintenance Room", then the screaming stopped, all I could hear was some sort of rustling and my heart beating even faster...I gulp but I pushed the door like some sort of stupid action hero and I just went pale...

The fake Freddy was pushing the girls body in a suit, the suit already had it's eletronic, metallic plates inside and the girls body was crushed...dead. Her head, already inside the suit, her eyes squeezed and squashed out of the costumes sockets, murky liquid mixed with blood, flowing out from every gap... I gasped, feeling sick...then the fake Freddy saw me...he stopped and just looked at me, no expression, just that mask looking at me with it's odd grin. The girls body just...hanging out of the animaltronic costume.

"Your not in costume! ALL EMPLOYERS MUST BE IN UNIFORM! IT'S THE RULES!" He shouted.

He darted for me, I tried to turn and run but he was quick even with that heavy gear on. He picked me up and slammed me against the wall...I could hear his heavy breathing, echoing from the costume.

"This...little girl has filled the position of Bonnie" he said slowly along with his heavy breathing "...and I'm afraid all positions have been filled...and only employers are allowed here...I'm afraid I have to kill you...shame!"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, now crying.

"It's just...the rules..." he said, almost laughing.

Just then, I fell from his grasp, slumping on the floor. It happened so fast, he just disapeared, then I heard him moaning...he was also on the floor, holding his head...in pain. I was puzzled, scared...I had no idea what was going on...just then a figure, a yellow figure came from the shadows, holding a shovel...Chica, it was Chica...she dropped the shovel and turned her head slowly towards me, her eyes, at the time frightened me, amongst the fact that she was just a machine, how could she move? She wasn't "alive" or acting on free will, she was just a machine...a mascot animaltronic, her robot noises were heard everytime she moved. She then looked at the fake Freddy and then back at me again and then walked towards me...I wanted to run but I couldn't, I just kept crying...Chica stopped, looked at me, as if assessing me...

"Don't cry..." she said kindly. "It's ok..."

I looked up at her, though her eyes and wide beak of a mouth seemed emotionless and evil, I felt calm...relaxed and yet, confused. I couldn't get me words out, my reactions were was puzzled as me...

"You...better leave. I will deal with this...it's employee's only..."

I was silenced and eventrully nodded...getting up slowly as Chica watched me. I then noticed that the fake Freddy was gone, Chica ackknowleged this as well but was more focused on me, her head tilted. "Go..." she whispered, almost eerily... and so, I did so. I closed the door but not enough to close but to curiously watch what she'd do, after the shock of seeing everything, seeing Chica like this became quickly normal...it actually made sense but I didn't understand...how or why. She walked up to the dead girl that was stuffed into a Bonnie costume, it looked like Chica was crying...black liquid dripping from her eyes, she was rubbing the Bonnie head mask...head tilted, almost like an embrace.

"I'm sorry...we...couldn't stop this...I'm sorry for what will come next...but you'll be fine, you can stay with us...Freddy was there for Foxy, and Foxy for me...now, I'll help you through this...I'm sorry I let the killer get away but that young boy...he needed to know, that he'll be ok...we'll get the killer and you can help us...Bonnie" said Chica, crying.

I cried, I think I cried for both Chica and the little girl killed...but I didn't clock on what was going on until I was older.

A few weeks later, Freddy's was shut down, the bite and of course, the little girls body...caused this, that was understandable. I walk pass it every day. It's just decaying now, a wasted sight, I still think of Chica as it was really a surreal moment...and I always wonder if they still roam... I hear rumours of strange noises and screams...but I haven't heard anything when I walk by, then again it is in the day time and when I come home from school...though I have heard that they've had to keep changing night watchmen's.

Later on, you'll understand why...


	3. Second Visit

**Interview of A Night Guard**

Back to the present JUNE 2014

**MIKE: **Later, you'll understand why...

**INTERVIEWER: **This boy that got bit...did he survive?

**MIKE: **Well, even though I never saw the boy again, I heard he survived... but that's all I know. Frontal lobe gone but he survived...

**INTERVIEWER: **Wow, it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

**MIKE: **(_Hesitant_) Uh...yeah, funnily enough, someone else said the samething... almost exactly the samething...

**INTERVIEWER: **(_Laughs_) And also, let me get this straight...this yellow thing (_Pointing at Chica_), this yellow duck-

**MIKE: **Chicken, not a duck! She's a chicken and her name's Chica.

**INTERVIEWER: **Right, whatever! Are you telling me, that this...robot...saved your life. This chicken almost caught the killer but decided to save you instead? Haha, you do relize that this sounds crazy?

**MIKE: **I don't expect you to understand but yes...

**INTERVIEWER: **Clearly. The man in the bear costume...was that John?

**MIKE: **I was only seven at the time, it could've been anyone but looking back at it...yes, I believe it was. It made sense...3 kids were missing, all dissapearing at Freddy's and... I witness the fourth murder...it was him. He worked at the parlour but being in a simple Freddy Fazbear desguise, it could've been anyone working at that emporium. No evidence, no clues...any bodies, blood... just no traces of anything...the perfect crime. Those poor kids...

**INTERVIEWER: **This murderer only killed four children...rumours heard that he "stuffed" kids into the costumes while the exoskeleton was still inside, of course you witness this ordeal but why did he stop at four?

**MIKE: **It was to do with...vancancies. The four animaltronic's were the only ones that didn't have people inside them in his eyes, they were just mere machines...the man went crazy, something about that they weren't in costume...and only kids were small enough to "fit". I'm not sure but like me, he had a fasination about this place. He came back for a reason...but I'll tell that later...for now, I'll tell you this...

LATE 1987

After the bite of 1987 and of course, the body of the little girl, the police and department of health decided to close Freddy's down. Not to mention the smell's and mucus that I mentioned earlier, well it was true...they dismantled the animaltronic and they found dried blood inside with rotton flesh, something you'd find at the butchers. Freddy's reputation was six feet under, the press had a field day and with days...Freddy's was no more. Like I said before, I always walked passed it everyday and as the years went by, I watched it rot and always wondered about the animaltronic's, each day the building would decay worsen, paint peeling, weeds growing around the building, the fenced off metal fence, rusting... it was a poor sight, windows smashed, some boarded up... but oddly, I would hear sounds...sounds of pain, sometimes crying and the odd scream or two...I wasn't brave enough to go in, it was bad enough that curiosity killed the cat...but eventrully, I needed to find out what...

Five years later... 1992.

It was late, so late that I should be in bed but hey, I was 12 at the time, no one was the rule of me, so I snuck out of the house and headed for town, to the closed down pizza empourium. I heard more rumours that there was screaming after mid-night, so of course I wanted to check this out...I wasn't afraid, I just wanted to clue up on the screams...to see if it was true. I took a flashlight with me, as I figured the lights would be out, considering that place had no power and if it did, I bet it was limited.

I arrived and it was dead quiet, there was no way in except a few broken windows which seemed easy to get in but first I had to climb over the metal fence which had barb wire over the top, I didn't see this as a problem...nothing would stop me from getting inside, I mean, I got this far, it'd be pointless going back. I climbed, slowly at first but when I got my footing, it became easier...but then I heard metal snap, bolts lossen, I panicked, it became loose, the fence begining toppling over, I was near the top, near the barb wire...this was going to fucking hurt. I braced for impact. Eyes closed. Waiting. It felt like this fall would take forever and then...SLAM! Loud crashing sound rang through my ears, my hands caught between the dusty hard floor and fence and a sharp pain across my face, a cut from the barb wire and blood trickling out my skin... I didn't feel the pain at first until my heart slowed down, pain rushed to me but I got up quick as I figured the loud crash of metal would wake people up...strangely, it didn't...after dusting myself and wiping the blood off my face with my jacket, I noticed three shadow figures at one of the windows...I froze at first but picked up my torch, pressed the button and shone the light at the window and...well...I swear to God I saw something at the window, I swear to God I saw three figures, I forgot to mention that one had...bunny ears...a top had...round head with feather shaped shadow... I walked closer to the window...slowly. Haha, I remember thinking the windows were easy to get in but as I got closer, it was just and I mean JUST out of reach this didn't matter, I found a oil drumcan, God, it was heavy, took me ages to move the damn thing but I managed to do it...I climb it and just looked through...it was dark, obviously and so I used the torch again... the room was empty, dusty and run down, bits of wires, metal...boxes everywhere, the only nearest thing that was alive, I suppose, was this stripy fat body, a body of a boy, at a guess, holding it's arms out, one empty handed, the other hand holding some balloons, it had no head but a sign saying "Under construction. Future animatronic...Balloon Boy, coming soon"... my torch went out, a flicker at first but then darkness...why I don't know, I know I put new batteries in before I arrived at Fazbear's...it was...really strange. I tapped the touch and then a bang on the window...just then, cold hands grabbed me and I was violently pulled in and before I could reacted, I was shouted at...and shaken like a tremor.

"New night g-g-g-guard, eh?" This voice growled. Then I was just chucked against the wall. SLAM! Whole of my body impacted, my head feeling the worse. I slumped to the floor, now I was scared. In and pain and scared...I somehow still had the torch in my hand and I shoned it towards what grabbed me. First glance...brown plastic fur, bow tie...sucked in eye sockets...angry opened mouth...it was a bear, the other...dusty purple, red bow tie...rabbit ears...a head but...no face...no fucking face! How...? Metal clanked towards me...My torch spotlight, zipping through the two figures, getting closer...Hydraulic parts, leaking oil, dripping everywhere...I could see their insides...moving, grinding...I cried some more but couldn't scream...I tried cowarding into the corner even more...I was trapped. Then, the purple one spoke...but it was disoriented, horrible, evil sound...like child trapped in a metal well...

"N-n-n-nooooo n-o cost-costume!" it said, pointing at me. The face mechanic's moving "All employ-em-employee's m-m-must wear their u-uniform-form uniform..."

I gasped, sobbing.

"We...shall f-fix that...!" said the brown bear. "It's f-for your own good...m-mm-m-murderer...!"


	4. Living robots?

**Interview of a Night Guard**

JUNE 2015

The interviewer shook his head and laughed, almost sarcastically. Mike just looked at him, with a sly smile on his face, it was obvious the interviewer didn't understand what Mike was talking about or even believe him. The interviewer got up and turned the camera off and chuckled again. He looked up and signed, then back at Mike.

**INTERVIEWER: **I'm sorry but…this is bullshit…

**MIKE: **And why's that?

**INTERVIEWER: **Why? (_Looks at the animatronics_) Why, he saids, haha! (_Back at Mike_) Oh come on, man. The animatronics come alive? Oh and one doesn't have a face and yet speaks? It's…preposterous, it's madness…it's…it's …what's the word? Crap. This is crap. This isn't news or an exclusive interview…your mocking me; it's all one big joke. You enjoying yourself, are you? Taking the piss? Huh?

**MIKE: **I'm telling the truth and nothing but the truth.

**INTERVIEWER: **I'm looking for the truth but you're making it sound like it's a…a video game or something. Do you think people will respect this, not to mention you'll be the laughing stock of the town and my company will get a bad reception? Well, this isn't funny! You're also disrespecting those poor children who were killed!

Suddenly, the three animatronics moved their heads and faced the interviewer, who noticed this…they glitched at first and moaned as if in pain, then moved in motion as if it was a function and started singing their song, no music but just their voices, which was very clear and nice to hear, though for the Interviewer, he got up and stepped away. Mike just stayed in his seat and sighed, like this was a normal thing.

**INTERVIEWER: **What…the fuck?

**FREDDY: **H-hi there. (_Focusing on the Interviewer_) We are here for a s-s-special day for a certain b-b-b-boy…who is *Input data unknown* today…so l-let's *K-kill* w-w-w-wish Daniel a h-happy BirthDDAAAaaaaaaa…..

**BONNIE: ***Something's not…rIIIghhhhhhttttttttttttttttt….*

**CHICA: ***H-h-he-he he is…Re-re-related to..tt-t-tOOOOOoooooooooooo…..*

The voices just died down, like draining of power and then they stopped, stuck in position. Mike did notice the dying voices changed, as in, not routine to the song, a glitch perhaps, as if trying to tell him something. The interviewer looked dumbstruck and was shaking, he then pointed uncontrollable at the animatronics.

**INTREVIEWER: **It…it knew my name, how the fuck did it know my name?

**MIKE: **...(_Clocking onto the Interviewer's question_) Uh…well, you did mention your name earlier, these animatronics pick up sounds and can recognizes your face, a new criminology programme, it's their new feature…pretty good, huh?

**INTERVIEWER: **Um…y-yeah, that's…quite swell…

**MIKE: **Sit down, relax.

**INTERVIEWER: **Yeah, sure…(_Sits down_) They won't do that again will they..? That was abit…creepy…

**MIKE: **Just keep the camera running, I'm sure you'll be fine, don't worry.

**INTERVIEWER: **Right. (_About to switch the camera on_) Look, I'm just after the truth…you can understand why I think this is…ridiculous.

**MIKE: **Like I said before, I don't expect you understand but what I'm telling you is the truth, nothing less and nothing more…100%.

**INTERVIEWER: **Right, ok…(_Turns on the camera_) Ahem, right..uh… where where we? Ah, yeah, yes…um…you mention that these "Things" were about to attack you because they claimed you was a…murderer?

**MIKE: **Yes, that's right.

**INTERVIEWER: **Then what happened?

1992

"We h-have fi-finally got y-you…w-we knew you would come b-back!" growled the brown bear, his voice full of anger and hate.

"Mmm-mur-murderer…j-jus-justice for u-us" said the faceless rabbit, it's gears grinding angrily and the red eyes glowing menacingly.

"W-what? I don't know what you're talking about!" I whimpered. "I'm 12…I'm not a murderer! I was just…"

The bear grabbed me and pulled him to his face level. He smiled showing his white metal teeth. I tried getting out of his grasp but he was to strong, his grip was like a vice. "D-d-ddie murderer…" He gripped my neck. Warm grip. Tight. I couldn't breathe, no sound…not even a whimper could escape my mouth…tears forming around my eyes…my sight starting to fade…

"S-STOP IT! STOP IT!" said this razzy female voice. "IT'S NOT HIM, FREDDY, IT'S NOT HIM"

"But h-he's the night g-gu-guard, the one we've been t-t-trying to get…the one who did this to…u-us" claimed the bear, now loosening his grip on me, I managed to suck a bit of air in but coughed.

"Look at him, Freddy!" I noticed it was Chica talking. "He is just a boy, look at him. He's too young to be a night guard. Put him down!"

Freddy looked into my eyes, his anger had disappeared and looked remorse, saddened even. He let go of my neck and gently put me down. I just slumped on the floor, getting my breath back and gasping in the dusty air that surrounded this place but thankful to breathe again. Freddy stepped back, looking at his paws in fright. Chica kneeled down to my level and put her feathery arm around me; I flinched at first but accepted her comfort.

"I…I've never h-harmed a kid before" said Freddy with slight regret and sadness in his almost-broken voice. "I-I…s-s-sssorry…"

"That's…(_Gasps_)…ok…" I coughed.

"Are you alright…?" asked Chica, her voice sounding kind.

"Yes" I said, nodding. "I'm…fine"

"We truly are sorry" said the faceless bunny, I of course knew was Bonnie. "But we thought you was…him"

I dusted myself and got my act together, it took me awhile to adjust what was happening. I was actually talking to the mascots of Freddy's Fazbears emporium. It was then I realized that when I saw Chica on the day of the "bite" that it wasn't a person in a suit but the actual animatronics from the stage and here I am again face to face…they were living…and they smelt rotten…like dead meat. I noticed that they had dried blood around the joints of their arms, legs and necks…and their colours worn, scratched and torn. Chica was missing a hand, and I mentioned that Bonnie had no face, her legs covers striped away and Freddy…well, he just looked the same but older and used.

I smiled, wryly. "I knew it…you can talk…"

"Yes…" smiled Chica. "But we don't normally talk freely like this…"

"But why now? Why in front of me" I asked.

"We're on free roam" said Bonnie, though not sure what kind of emotion she was using, it sounded positive. "Oh sure, we can see what's going on all the time…well, ever since we were…" she trailed off, a hint of sadness in her voice. I also noticed that their voices weren't glitching and I think I knew what Bonnie was going to say.

"And these two thought you were a night guard" said Chica, gesturing to Freddy and Bonnie. Freddy was looking down at the floor with a sad yet disappointed face and Bonnie just shovelled her feet innocently. Chica then looked back at me, frowning. "Your…the little boy I saved aren't you?" This caught me off guard as I was in awe but proudly said yes, it was rather nice that Chica could remember that. "You shouldn't have come back, it's dangerous…you could've got hurt"

"I…I know" I said. "But I wanted to know if the rumours are true…rumours that there was screaming and other strange activities…and…I missed you guys" I noticed Freddy looking up when I said that, a disbelieve look but then turned into a strange smile, looking at me. I smiled back at him. "I missed you the most though, Chica, you're awesome!"

Chica chuckled. "Thank you, sweetie, how very kind…"

"But I need to know…" I said, now being serious. "How are you guys alive and why did you want me…or at least a night watchman dead?"

At this point, Chica got up and looked down at me and then looked back to the others. Freddy sighed and nodded to Chica, as if giving her permission to tell me something.

"If we tell you, do you promise to leave and not come back…as it's not safe here" said Chica, her eyes wide open and I could see another set of teeth in her mouth when she spoke. I hesitated at first and then nodded with agreement. To be fair, I didn't want to leave just yet…so many questions but the two I asked, I really wanted to know. "The two questions you've asked are…somewhat related. We are not just animatronics that God happened to make us come alive but…instead we are human…or at least sometime in our life, we was" I sat down, gobsmacked. These…things, these amazing things were fucking human, it all made sense, in a way. I listened carefully as Chica continued. "We were children once…all four of us" I clocked on that the fourth was Foxy and had no idea where he was. "We were killed, we were only children and we was killed by a man in a Freddy costume…he lured us away and only when there was a party going on…he took us to a room and he touched us or beat us…harmed us…all of us, tormented us…the last thing I remember was a yellow suit and then darkness…I heard a voice…it was Foxy, he told me I'd be alright…next thing I know…I'm singing in front of kids but unable to control my body or voice…time healed this though and I managed to get to know and familiarize my new body and it was only when I found out I was the third child "missing"…or dead… that Freddy, Foxy and me would find this killer and stop him…and we almost did in 1987…(_Looks at Mike_) Well, of course, you was there…"

"Yes…I remember" I said, my mind relived the moment I saw the girl being crushed and stuffed into a Bonnie suit and that horrible scream echoing…

Chica continued. "Each death the last person would comfort the next…I guess it's like a passing, a new chapter…unfinished buisness, maybe? But while our flesh rots our souls live, our souls have taken control of these bodies…this may sound crazy to you but…each day, we feel…more human, like our flesh is growing back…it sounds impossible but that's what it feels like…"

"So…it's your souls I'm actually speaking to and your still…kids?" I asked, still in awe but mighty confused.

"Not quite" said Freddy. "Being in these bodies has made us more…grown up. You'd think time would stop for the dead but it doesn't and this is no different to souls, only…it feels time goes twice as quick…"

"I just…can't believe this" I said, still in awe and smiling. "It's kinda like…like…like a miracle"

"A curse!" snapped Freddy. "It's a f-f-fucking c-cur-curse" his voice box glitching, I can only assumed this happened when they got angry. I backed down; I guess it was a curse for these guys, now living forever as these robots and unwanted ones for that matter. They were falling apart, sure they could move but I doubt they would want to show themselves like this and stuck in this place…I wanted to try and change the subject but needed to know this first.

"But…what has this got to do with the night watchman?" I asked curiosity.

The animatronics looked at each other, all three looking scared at first but then quickly became anger; I was amazed how they changed their face expressions as it was exhilarating and freighting in its own way. Chica broke the silence. "Because the Night guard, who is guarding this place right now is the man who killed us, he was the one wearing that fake Freddy suit…he was the one who lured us…H-HE WAS THE O-O-ON-ONE WHO E-ENDED OUR L-L-LI-LIV-LIVES!HE IS-SSS THE O-ONE WHO SHOULD DF-FU-FUCKING PAY" I shuddered at this, seeing Chica angry was very scary and that language… then her head twitched, almost violently and her voice box almost breaking down. In seconds, she calmed down but only to start crying slightly…the fact that these living beings had emotions and actual bodily functions such as crying was weird…and yet, it only took me a while to forget they were…plastic and metal. Bonnie held Chica and gave her a hug. Freddy looked at me, no emotion on his face but bit his bottom lip, he then looked at the camera and noticed it moving.

"You…better go, young boy, now is not the time to be here…" said Freddy, calmly. Chica and Bonnie looked at the cameras too. I did the same thing and then nodded. "We will get him t-this time" said Bonnie "He won't last with limit power and we'll get through those d-damn doors" It made me think that this night guard knew about these animatronics if they were yet to get him, cameras' never lie, I suppose. I did what Freddy asked me to do and I headed for the window and climbed up, I felt a gentle push on my backside and climbed through the window, I turned and saw Freddy, and again he had a slight smile. "I'm sorry…I hurt you…" he said in a sympathy tone, almost looking away from me. I gently tilted his top hat upright and smiled back at him, I didn't need any words for him, he knew I accepted his apology and I was fine. I jumped and landed softy on the overgrown weeds, I started walking away but turned around and saw Chica, waving at me and then blowing me a kiss. I blushed, it was a bit weird and to be fair I wasn't really interested in girls…I mean I was 12, there was cooler stuff to be thinking about…but Chica, something about Chica…I can't get my finger on it but I'll explain that soon. As I turned and carried on walking, I saw a figure at the window, it was only a shadow but this figure was waving at me…he had a hook for a hand. Foxy…it was Foxy. It was nice that he was still around. I headed straight for home…but that was the last I saw of these guys…..until late December, last year…

I must say, I hope you've got some spare tapes…this is where it'll get…interesting.


	5. Twisted Truth

**Interview of A Night Guard**

JUNE 2014

The interviewer stops the camera and takes out the tape, replacing it with a new one. Mike then stands up.

**MIKE: **Are you sure you don't want a drink?

**INTERVIEWER: **Um...yeah, actually, I will have one...just a coffee, please, no sugar...

**MIKE: **Not a beer then?

**INTERVIEWER: **No, just coffee, thanks.

**MIKE: **Think I'll have a beer.

**INTERVIEWER: **(_Frowns_) Should you be drinking while on your shift?

**MIKE: **Ha, yeah believe me...drinking on shift was the least of my problems, at times it was the only thing that kept me sane...and a few other things. (_Looks at the animaltronics and sighs_) Yep...

**INTERVIEWER: **You know what, I will have that beer...

**MIKE: **Sure thing. (_Looks at Chica_) You don't mind me going in the kitchin, do ya, Chica? (_Chuckles_)

Mike leaves the room. The interveiwer sighs and mumbles under his breath, he turns and looks at the mascots, who are staring back at him. His nerves get the best of him and tries to laugh it off though this doesn't stop the colourful eyes peering at him. The guy walks slowly up to the stage, not keeping his eye off Freddy, then Freddy, glitches, his head moves, not by much but enough for the interviewer to see and stop in his small tracks but only for a second...he is right upto the mascots, it seemed were staring him down...he gulp and finally broke the silence.

**INTERVIEWER: **Um...c-can you hear me? (_No response_) Can you understand what I'm saying? (_No response_) Is what Mike is saying true? (_Still no response, takes a deep breath_) Do you know what happened to my...fa-

The machines glitched violently, almost pushing back the interviewer, who gasped at the sight. All three screamed, a horrible sound of children dying, echoing in the room, their joint clanked and grinded. Suddently, they stoped, all their mouths open, still staring at the interviewer, in position as if they were about to attack. The interviewer breathed heavily and got himself straight.

**MIKE: **Problem?

**INTERVIEWER: **These..things moved...they moved by themselves.

**MIKE: **Of course they did, they are on free roam. I'm actually suprised they didn't attack you! Well, to be fair there's no reason for them to attack anybody now...

**INTERVIEWER: **No machine should just...react like that. That is more than a glitch.

**MIKE: **I told you, they are on free roam but they only move around if there's kids about and of course...infront of me. (_Passes the bottle of beer_) Here.

**INTERVIEWER: **Thanks. (_Takes the bottle_)

He starts drinking, he gulps the whole lot, not taking a gasp of air nor break from downing his drink. Mike watches him, impressed with this feat. The interviewer finishes his drink and takes a huge gasp.

**MIKE: **Thirsty?

**INTERVIEWER: **You..uh...you could say that. Is there a restroom I can use...I just...need to sort myself out.

**MIKE: **Sure, go around the stage, go through the door, turn left and it's at the end of the corridor, you can't miss it.

**INTERVIEWER: **Thanks. We'll continue when I get back.

**MIKE: **No problem.

The interviewer leaves the room in a slight hurry. Mike takes a swig of his beer, gulps and bites his bottom lip. He turns and looks at the animaltronics, a slight frown on his face.

**MIKE: **What's wrong with you guys? You don't normally act like this. What's wrong?

**FREDDY: **B-be careful...

**BONNIE: **He's not w-what you t-t-think...

Mike did learn that if their voice boxes glitched it meant that they were angry, sad or if something was wrong, something that could imply danger, weather it was to themselves or to Mike.

**MIKE: **What...what are you guys talking about? He's just an interviewer for the Time Magazine, that's all!

**FREDDY: **He's b-bad...he's c-c-con-connected to...all o-of this...he's p-part of it...

**MIKE: **Connected? How? Try and speak clearly...

**CHICA: **He's...trying to find out...w-ho killed...J-J-John...

**MIKE: **Well, of course he is, he's the interviewer...recording my story.

**CHICA: **He's...he's...John's son...

**Going back five minutes.**

The interviewer pushed the doors into the toilets and went straight to the sink, he turned the cold tap on and cups some water before splashing it over his face. He gasp again and looked at himself in the mirror, still leaving the water running...after a few seconds, he chuckled to himself. A form of denial going through his mind.

**INTERVIEWER: **This is insane! I'm dreaming! No, wait, it's all in my head. That prick just implanted that bullshit in my head...no way those animaltronics can move by themselves, it's just...crazy. Kids souls stuck in robots, slaves to be entertainers while having a thrist for blood...(_Eyes widen_) but...did they really kill my...no, no, no NO! It's fucking stupid! It's all bullshit, all of it. I'll get Mike to tell me his story...no matter how crap and farfetched it is...and when he does confess...I've got him,. I'll get my revenge My dad was just...different from everybody else...he loved all kids...he loved me...loved me...

He was interupted by the sound of a door, he turned around and was shocked to see what was infront of him...a pirate, but not just any old pirate...a animaltronic one, a fox...his face stratched, worn out eye patch...his front and clothes ripped to shreds...the outer layer of his legs gone, except his feet and yet a metal pole, wires and bolt up joints can be seen. The fox was staring at the floor until he lifted his head up slowly, showing off an angry grin, his sharp metal teeth showing...and raising his almost-rusty hook hand...the fox's eyes glowed white, beautful yet unnerving.

**INTERVIEWER: **Fuck me...Foxy?

**FOXY: **Aye' laddie...that be me...

**INTERVIEWER: **Impossible...this can't be...

**FOXY: **Arr, I'm afraid tis true...you be walking the plank. Ay know who ye arr! Ay been hearin' everythin' you and my matey been talkin'...you be the son of ol' John...the seadog scum who made us...like this...

**INTERVIEWER: **You all had to do with my fathers murder. HE WAS A GOOD MAN!

**FOXY: **He killed...wee children...he killed...me! No man should be allowed to live after what he did.

**INTERVIEWER: **Children...that no one cared about...but he cared! HE CARED! HE LOVED THEM! He...helped them.

**FOXY: **You be insane, laddie!

**INTERVIEWER: **Insane...(_Laughs_)...Insane just so happens...runs in the family. Those kids got what they deserve, the spoilt little bastard brats!

**FOXY: **YA DOG!

Foxy, with his power legs, jumps towards the interviewer without hesitation, he grabs hold of the man and pushes him against the counter, infront of the sinks...the water still running from one of the taps. Foxy produces his hook infront of the man's face, it shone from the lighting from the ceiling...slight rust but still sharp. Though Foxy was heavier and pushes his weight on top of the man, the man still managed to get a loose hand and used all his strengh to bring Foxy closer, face to face...the hook inbetween them.

**INTERVIEWER: **I promised I'll kill those who were involved in my fathers demise.

In a flash, the interviewer squeezed out of Foxy's grasp and pulled down the metal fox's head into the sink, the water splashing all over the plastic mask and seeping into all gaps and eye sockets. The interviewer holding the fox in the water, the fox tried swinging his arms and hook, trying to get some sort of impact but the interviewer dodged every move. The water got into his head, the joints clanked, the water seeped...the current shorted the chip, sparks flying, the fox jolting, the static zooming around the body...at this point the Interviewer jumped back, out of harms way...he smiled at this sight... sparks now piercing through Foxy's eye sockets...and smell of rotting flesh was cooking...

**FOXY: **AAAAARRRR-R-R-R-R-RRR D-DDDDD-D-DAMNnnnnnnnnnnn y-o-yyo-youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu NNNNNNNnnnnnnoooooooooo uuuuuuuuuu...

Foxy carried on jolting, the odd arm movement only made by the jolt of eletricity, Foxy slumped to the floor, still twitching, his voice box still moaning in a death-like scream, his eyes blackened, flames poping out the sockets. The twitching stopped, as did the scream...the metal all black and the platic melting, slowly dripping on the floor...blood seemed to mix with Foxy's paintwork but the Interviewer didn't notice this, instead he was proud what he done, an evil smile grew across his face...he went up to Foxy's dead body, knowing it was safe, he kneeled down...

**INTERVIEWER: **Pirates are dead this year...ya fucking dog!

The interviewer sorted himself out, dusted off any dirt he had and wetted his hair and re-tied his tie...he looked fine, as if nothing happened. He just simply left the room. He made his way out of the corridor and within seconds was in the main pizza emporium party room, he walked around the stage and sat back at the table, where Mike was waiting, sitting down, with his feet on the table in a relax stance and one hand still holding onto his beer, his other hand...under the table.

**MIKE: **You ok?

**INTERVIEWER: **Yes, fine, fine...the stupid blow dryer wasn't working so used my jacket...are we ready to carry on?

**MIKE: **I don't see why not...be interesting to see what you'll think of the ending.

**INTERVIEWER: **(_Smiles_) I couldn't agree more. You seem to like Chica, I noticed you mention her alot...

**MIKE: **What can I say...Chica has been there for me...even times when I just wanted the...company...! I suppose that's one reason why I went for this job...

**INTERVIEWER: **Well then...tell me more.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: ***I was gonna have this chapter explaining how Mike got the job but that'll be the next one now, hope that's ok*****


	6. United

**Interview of A Night Guard**

**AUTHORS NOTES: Now I know that when you complete FNAF 2 the cheque clearly says 1987 (I'm stuck on Night 4)...this is out the window for me and would discar this strange twist. I'll leave that theory to all you other fantasic writers out there. In order for this story to work, I'm gonna use my OWN dates...just thought I'd put that out there. Also, the models were improved and NOT replaced. Hey, it's my story... :P**

LATE JULY 2001

It was the grand opening for the New and Improved Freddy Fazbears Pizza Emporium, almost 14 years since the bite of 1987, even I had to admit how this place never got knocked down before but it stayed...loads of petitions for it to stay open...I suppose it's because there's no other place like this...oh sure, a few burger joints here and there but nothing that appealed to kids and adults alike. It was a magical place...hell, I'd still go there and I was 21 at the time...I hadn't been there yet but I was going to try and commit to that promise, I just wanted to know how much it had changed...and to see if Freddy and co. were still there...I wondered if they kept the old models or even repaired them, I though of them all the time...to think that these were living things or things that had...souls. Oddly enough I started my new job the same day, so I couldn't stop by and besides, it was packed, I mean really really busy, kids and adults surrounded the entrance and I could just see a long red ribbon blocking the door, ready to be cut...the officall opening. I sighed but I didn't want to get in trouble on my first day of work...so I left, ready to start my new chapter...I won't bore you what my new job was, let's just say it was punching keys and numbers onto a computer...an office job, a boring job now looking back at it...but a job nonetheless.

AUGUST 2001

I had a day off and descided to check out the new place. So I went early, basically to try and miss the crowd, it was still popular, even to this day. 8am, I figured I could get a breakfast, nothing fancy but I didn't want to look like a weirdo and just walk in and not purchase anything...

Man, I had the shakes and I don't know why, I suppose it was because of what I witness in 1987 and in 1992. Maybe it was to see how Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were, had they gone? Replaced? Updated? Out with old, in with the new? Dismantled? I'd get my answer as soon as I walked in...and I did.

The place was amazing, I was struck with awe, I gasped happily like a little kid, like being seven again. The place was colourful, ribbons, balloons, posters everywhere...updated. TV screens everywhere, red, blue, yellow..all the colours of the rainbow here, the chairs and tables were slick, there was a play pen, climbing frames...hell, even a merry-go round. If I was a kid, I'd be in heaven. After looking around at this amazing sight, I went up to the food counter but nobody was there...I believe they were still setting up for the day, I didn't mind, this gave me a chance to look for the mascots and within seconds, I found them...the stage lights beaming on them, they look amazing, new and...and beautiful, all of them...Freddy, Bonnie and Chica...all there, together once again...but they were different models, code name 2.0 or "Toy", however you look at it. I walked slowly up to them, I didn't take my eye off them...they all had wonderful smiles on them, as if happy to see me...but I knew those smiles weren't for me...they just looked like that. Freddy: he looked like a bear and his signiture top hat, bow tie and mircophone was all complete. Bonnie looked more like a rabbit, a metallic blue finish, white tummy and rosy cheeks and an improved guiter...a cool looking rabbit and looked more female than her last counter part. Chica...well what can I say about Chica, this was when I started shaking again...I had no words for Chica, if she was more human, I'd pounce on her...but even for a chicken...man, she was something...she was probably the most improved model from the old ones...Her face was sweet, cute looking, her beak, looking like a proper beak...her body nice and curvey and the breast plate smoothly sticking out, a bib saying "Let's party" made me think of...naughty thoughts, I even admitted to myself that I was weird to think like that, I mean, she was an animaltronic and not an actual human, to have thoughts like that was a little...twisted...I said before she looked to adult for kids...I even had the idea that she did adult shows ut then I had a sick mind...but by God, she was beautiful... don't get me wrong, I've had girlfriends, relationships...but they all ended the same way...dissapointing, not understanding me...can't say I blame them...ut I was always let down... fuck, I'm blabbering, where was I? Oh yes...

I stared at the models for a good few minutes but...my smile was gone quicker than that, I just had a feeling that they weren't going to be the same...I thought about the souls in the old ones...were they trapped in the old models? Scrapped, maybe? Never to be seen or at least heard again... I admitted to myself...that I'd never see them again...

"I...didn't even get to say goodbye" I said, sadly, looking down at the floor. "I know it's no consolation...but, I'm sorry I couldn't do more...and Thank you...I'll never forget you guys..." I said what I had to say, I thought I'd never hear from them again...

I turned around and was going to walk up to the food counter again but then I heard a thud, like a person jumping off something but before I could turn around to this strange loud sound, I was jumped on, arms wrapped round me and I fell almost face first into the titled floor, I gasp, like being punched in the chest. It was to fast for me to react before I heard a voice.

"MIKEY!"

That voice, it was beautiful, cute sounding and though it sounded like a recording, it was clear...clear as day, I turned around and saw Chica on top of me, her deep coloured eyes peering into mine, a smile on her face as wide as I've ever known, her eyes wide open, like she was about to cry, before I could again react, she hugged me tighter.

"Oh Mikey, we never thought we'd see you again" she said happily, now through tears...actual tears again...

I was completey out of words, dumbstruck in fact. Was this...the same Chica that I knew when I was seven and 12? No way...but she remembered my name and...she moved, like before.

"Damn it, Chica, get hold of yourself...people might see!"... I reconized that gruff voice, it was Freddy...an almost look of 'I'm not mad at you, just dissapointed look' at Chica. "Oh and hello Mike...long time no see" he smiled, changing his tone.

"W-wha-..." I couldn't get my words. "You guys are...?"

"New!" chirped Chica

"No...uh..."

"Updated?" Chirped Chica again, she seemed a bit more childish this time than I last saw her.

"No! Here...you guys are here! I can't...Well, I can't believe...it's...uh...it's just...!" Again, I couldn't find the words, this really took a lot for my brain to compute. "Uh...I mean...how?"

"What do you mean?" asked Bonnie, finally making her voice present. She looked slightly puzzled but smiling as if she knew I was going to ask that question.

"Well, I thought...they scraped the old models and that your...souls were still in them?"

"Technically...we are the old models, we've never left...we've just been upgraded" said Bonnie, still smiling.

"This is...this is fantasic, I can't believe it" I said in awe and excitedly. "Parden my french but I've fucking missed you guys...I...I still can't believe this, I'm lost for words..."

"Oh Mikey!" said Chica, hugging me again...her body was oddly warm and not of cold metal or plastic. "We've missed you too, we didn't think we'll see you again...I...I missed you..." I noticed she was blushing at this point...come to think of, I never really noticed how she did that...she was actually blushing.

"Chica, let the poor lad get up" laughed Freddy, first time I've seen him laugh actually.

Chica noticed how she was on top of me, like a sexual cowgirl position, she blushed even more and giggled. "Oops...sorry.." she said sweetly. To be honest, I had a strange feeling going on...I never thought could happen with a animaltronic. Crazy, huh? I slowly got up, dusted myself and luckily my manhood wasn't that "hard" enough for them to notice. I ignore this and got myself together.

"Mmmmm...you've grown, I see" said Bonnie seductively...I blushed at this, I guess I was rather well built for my age at the time...

"You can't have him!" snapped Chica.

"Whoa, whoa whoa..." I interrupted before it got a little weird. "I'm...nobodies yet, girls, I mean...phew, it's a lot to take in at the moment..."

"Yes, I suppose it is!" smiled Chica.

"Your...attitudes have changed..." I questioned. "Chica, your more childish, Bonnie, you seem more...feminine and Freddy, you seem...well, I guess you haven't changed much but you seem more...happy"

"We are, Mike" said Freddy, cheerfully. "Look at us, we're new...we've grown to become familer with these new bodies and produced new personailties with our new look. Happy and cheerful...for the kids..."

"Aren't we great, Mikey, do you like it?" said Chica, chirping like a little kid.

"I...love it...especially, you Chica, you look...b-beautiful..." I blushed as did Chica, a small naughty giggle from her beak...man, this was strange.

JUNE 2014

**INTERVIEWER: **(_Turns of the camera. Looks at Mike in almost disgust_) Don't tell me you had...feelings or even sex with this...yellow thing?

**MIKE: **She's not a "thing", Chica's a humonized aminaltronic and I guesssome things...man will never understand and I suppose some things are best left unsaid...

**INTERVIEWER: **Jesus...Christ...

**MIKE: **To be honest, that's later on...but I can skip that...

**INTERVIEWER: **Please! (_Turns camera on_) Now...carry on...I'm starting to lose my patients.

AUGUST 2001

After catching up my friends, somehow in the converstation Freddy mentioned that they had not given up finding their killer, well the thing is, he still worked at the emporium...still as the night guard, they tried getting to him but he was to smart for them...he checked the sercuity camera's, locked the doors..no matter how much power he had, he always found a way to evade them...even through the vents, it was a no go, they got close once...but he got away...

I said I'd try and help them but I was no good to them as I had my own life...but that was about to change sooner or later in the future...

DECEMBER 2013

I was never going to mention what I actually did at work, nor what company I worked for but let's just say..I got made redundent, this was actually back in November when this happened and I was looking for a job and would you believe it...they were looking for a Night Guard at Freddy's...wow, the perfect job and I could be close to my friends. I phoned the place up and would you know it...they didn't hesistate and I got the job, something about the old night guard wanting the day shift...as he was fed up what was going on...how he still worked there for all those years is beyond me...and how he could live with himself of what he did...this was also an oppetunity to help my friends catch the bastard...for those kids, for my...friends.

**INTERVIEWER: **And...where was... Foxy, is it, in all this?

**MIKE: **Oh yeah, Foxy. He had his own little space, an improved pirate cove, away from the stage...he hid away when I arrived to see the guys the first time...he was always shy and still blames himself from biting that boy at the time, even now...I guess he'll never get over it...the only time I've seen him smile was when we took down, John...

**INTERVIEWER: **(_Laughs arkwardly_) Yeah, I bet...well, I'm sure your pirate friend will...make an appearance at some point...?

**MIKE: **Yeah, maybe...he's quite sneaky, even I have trouble spotting him...

**INTERVIEWER: **I'm sure he's cooling down somewhere...

**MIKE: **Your talking as if you believe that these animatronics are real now, unless of course your humouring me...

**INTERVIEWER: **I...suppose I am...slowly. So, tell me or us, the viewers that'll see this, how you got the murderer...I need-...uh I mean, we need to know!

**MIKE: **I guess I should mention the very first night first.

***** I'll admit, I did rush this as I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Work and stuff. I promise, the next one will be when Mike starts his first night...also I may do a Chica X Mike but maybe as a different new story...sooooooo, sorry...(?)**


	7. Night 1

**Interview of A Night Guard**

**AUTHORS NOTES: For the sercuity room, I've decided to keep with the room from the first game, but with vents...I figured it'd be silly having a room with no doors. Though in the game, I'll admit it's effective.**

DECEMBER 2013

MONDAY. 1ST NIGHT.

You have no idea how excited I was to start my new job at Freddy's, I was like a little kid in a sweet shop, I just wanted to go in and never come out. I arrived at the place and it was eerily dark, like it had been closed down again...a few lights flickering on the outside and maybe a few dim litted inside but I wasn't worried, I mean...when you've seen what I've seen, you just get used to the idea...darkness became my new light I suppose, it sounds crazy but that's how I saw it...

I walked up to the door and it was locked, figures as the place closes at 10pm...of course, I saw this as a problem as I had no ket to get inside and start my shift.

"Bollocks...", I remember cursing, you can understand why, I didn't want to be a let down on my first shift, oh sure, the pay was shit but it was better than nothing and I knew this would be the best job ever, I just didn't want to lose that because of some idiot not waiting for me to pass the keys over...as an impulse, I decided to go down the alley way, around the the building, I figured there would be a back door, fire exit maybe...or even an open window...After a few seconds I saw a shadow down the back, clearly smoking as it shone through a beam of light coming from a street lamp... I wasn't fazed by this shadow, I mean, he was there for a reason...of course it never accured to me that he could've been a drug dealer, a weirdo or some sort of loonetic...I just wanted to get in the building.

"Excuse me..." I cried out. "Excuse me, sir..."

The figure quickly acknowleged my voice and came into the light...I remember him so clearly. He was wearing a black bowler hat, a neatly pressed brown jacket, white shirt underneath, black bow tie and brown trousers matching his jacket...fat, well slighty fat, not overweight but fat and a bushy mustache...like he was almost stuck in the 60's, in fact...he looked like a humanized Freddy...yeah, it was quite uncanny...though he was only in his late fourties but looked much older. Anyway, he came into the light, like I said...

"Can I help you, sir?" asked the man

"Yes, I suppose you can! I'm suppose to be starting my shift soon, you see I'm the new night guard-"

"Ah, the new Night Guard?"

"Yes and...well, it's stupid but...I haven't got a key to get in and-"

"Not to worry" He interrupted with a smile. "I've got a key, I work here..."

"Oh right..."

"I'm sorry, I was going to wait out the front for you as I'm guessing no one told you the place closes at 10pm" He was still smiling and pulled a key out of his pocket and passed it onto me.

"Oh, no worries" I had to admit, I giggled in my head when I recieved the key, the start of a magical evening. "What was you doing down here anyway?"

This question seemed to stop the man in his tracks, as it were. His smile dissapeared and just stared at me for a few seconds but felt like long minutes. He sort of sighed and put out his cigarette, that puzzled me as he was only half way through, I don't smoke but if I was a smoker I'd certainly not waste a fag like that.

"I better go..." he said, like I ruined his day. He started walking off.

"Wait!" I said. "I...don't know where the office is..."

"You'll find it, I'm sure..." No emotion in his voice.

"Well...hey, wait...I haven't even introduced myself yet! My names Mi-"

"Please!" He turned around with a stern look on his face. "No names. I don't want to know your name!" he said honestly. "To be honest, it'd be pointless getting to know you...and frankly I don't expect to see you in the morning...unless it's in a body bag...or a suit..."

"Why's that?" I said, with a cheeky smile...I had a hunch on what he was going on about. He looked at me angrily, he obviously didn't like my confident attitute, though I thought it'd be interesting what his answer would be. He then had a wide smile, a little chuckle and shook his head, maybe in disbelief.

"Check the phone in the office, there's a message on there. Everything will be explained then" he said, turned and just walk away, into the night. I watched him for a while untill I couldn't see him, I was trying to figure him out...a strange man, it was odd that he didn't tell me his name...or what his job role was at the parlour, I figured he was some sort of manager of some type...then again, a boring guy like him could never be a manager here, not at a place where it's full of fun and wonder. Well, within seconds I forgot all about it...I had the key, the key to a new life by then, money didn't matter...I wanted to suprise my friends...I couldn't wait to see their faces...and Chica's face... I put the key in the lock, turned, click...unlocked, the sound echoing in my ears...it was really happening. My first night.

It didn't take me long to find the office, considering there were signs everywhere. When I found it, I thought it was a bit odd having two doors opposite each other but then again it made sense in case of a fire, both lead to corridors that would lead to the main room, some accessing different rooms, though it was easy to find rooms. I took my jacket off, remembering I didn't have a uniform...I figured they'd give me one after my first day but I noticed one hanging on a coat rack, I took it and checked the size, M, medium...what d'ya know, my size and a perfect fit...it was just a simple grey shirt with the Freddy Fazbear's logo...I was already wearing black trousers, so but the utility belt instead...a baton, torch, a chain of keys and a...gun? I never held a gun before, it took me a while to pull the clip out...it was a full clip and I pushed it back in, click. I loved that sound and I'll admit..I felt like a badass but I didn't think I'll need it...at least not yet anyway. I was ready to start...I wanted to meet my friends and suprise them. But first, I wanted a little kip, I didn't get much sleep during the day, so I needed a few hours to catch up, my friends can wait...so I sat in the chair, moved the fan and put my feet up...that fan was noisey so I turned it off. Within seconds I was out like a light...

11.57pm...That was a good nap, I felt better for it but when I woke up, the first thing I remembered was the fat chap wanted me to listen to the message on the phone. The phone was showing a digital "1" in its red lighting...I shrugged and pushed the speaker button...some static at first and then a voice...

"_Hello, hello...hello_?" That voice...? I swear the phone guy was the voice of the man I spoke earier outside the back but the phone guy is somewhat nonchalant, charming almost and had a strange positive attitute and there is absolutely no explanation as to why...again I shrugged it off and listen to the voice.

_"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um...I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact" _That explained alot...wait...didn't Freddy mention that the night guard was the murderer, I thought... "_So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" _

Intriged, I carried on listening.

The phone guy continued: "_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced...' Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too". _Haha, I guess I'd be annoyed too. "_So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay_"

Fair enough, I thought.

"_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_"

I already knew this of course...I witness the 1987 incident as I mentioned before but didn't know about the servo's locking up...this made sense about the free roam mode though.

"_Uh...now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh_"

Hmm, I thought again...I'm guessing that my friends were gonna use the same treatment to the murderer what he did to them...almost like justice.

"_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night_"

I'm also guessing that not many people have gone for this job but again Freddy mentioned it was the same night guard that's been here for years...why he's decided to quit more is beyond me...had I been...talking to the murderer...? But I'd find those answers sooner or later, first...I wanted to see my friends...maybe they had the answers...

I walked down the corridor and found the main stage easily, the door was closed and I could hear movement...I chuckled, thinking that their "free roaming" had started. I turned the knob slowly and opened it slightly, just enough to get a peek of the room, I smiled when I saw the four huddled together, chatting about something...but my first sight was their faces...full of anger...near rage, I eventrally managed to eavesdrop...

"He's here, it's time" snarled Freddy.

"It's been too long...he can't keep out smarting us!" said Bonnie angrily. "We have to teach him a lesson"

"We'll get him this time!" said Chica, menacingly

"Arr...he'll pay for what he did!" snarled Foxy

I felt nervous in a good way, I'd just pop in and tell them the good news but then...their eyes turned black, replaced with...red dots, then turning white...they smiled evily, the eyes seemed to suck into their heads...Chica took her beak off...unnervingly cute, like a yellow smooth pumpkin but creepy at the sametime, then they jolted their heads towards me.

"Oh fuck!" I whispered, panic sinking in.

"LET'S EAT!" Shouted Chica, her weird grining mouth not moving.

"LET'S STUFF HIM" Shouted Bonnie

"ARRR! LET'S RIP HIS FLESH" Shouted Foxy.

"LET'S END THIS!" Finished Freddy and within seconds they all ran to the door.

"SHIT" I screamed, weather they heard me or not wasn't my concern, I needed to get back to the office as quick as I could, lock the doors and explain the situtation and hopfully tell them their making a mistake...I guess they were never told or heard anything about a new night guard. They still thought they were hunting the murderer. I was in deep shit, if I didn't do anything.

I managed to get to the office and closed the doors, both of them. I was still in a panic...I grabbed the tablet which had surveillance to all rooms...I checked all of them...nothing...I repeated this pattern and still none...I clicked on the corridor camera...Foxy was running towards the office. "Fuck"

BANG BANG.

I dropped the tablet, lucky it didn't smash but I was frozen to the spot...they were still banging at the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Said a female voice. "OPEN UP" said another voice, I was to fucking scared to tell you who said them... "YOU MUST MEET WITH JUSTICE, YOU BASTARD!"

I didn't know what to do, I had to do something and quick...even if I still had 6 hours to go...they weren't gonna wait nor stop.


	8. Night 1, Part 2

Interview of a Night Guard

JUNE 2014

**INTERVIEWER: **Hmm, so these things attack you again, huh?

**MIKE: **Well, yes, it's more of a misunderstanding…again.

**INTERVIEWER: **Do you know what I'd do? (_Mike frowns_) I'd chuck water on them!

**MIKE: **Water?

**INTERVIEWER: **Yeah, water…why not? All they are is just endoskeletons…bunch of wires, nuts and bolts. You should've fried them.

The animatronics jolted, heads moved and twitched but this time the Interviewer didn't move an inch and instead kept on eye on Mike, waiting for his answer.

**MIKE: **Fry them? No, I wouldn't have done that anyway…like I said, it was a misunderstanding…they are my friends…and I've noticed your…attitude has changed…

**INTERVIEWER: **So has yours…like you're getting nervous. Don't worry about a thing though, it's alright. Please, continue…I'm dying to find out the truth…

DECEMBER 2013

I was right up against the wall, even though the doors were locked, I felt safer being pressed up against the wall. They banged and banged the doors; eventually I noticed a mike on the table, one of those that when you speak, the whole parlour knows a mike to an announcer box. I jumped at the table and grabbed it, pressing the button.

"GUYS! STOP IT; IT'S JUST ME, MIKE!" I shouted, how they could not hear me I don't know, I repeated what I said, adding a few curse words this time and again they didn't hear me…I noticed the wire wasn't attached to anything, it was useless. That metal clanging and banging was slightly getting to me, I really didn't know what to do…then…they stopped.

Their constant banging and shouting had stopped…not a sound but the buzzing of the electricity flowing through wires…I could feel my heart beat faster and I'll be honest, it was more scarier with no sound… had they given up? Gone back? Christ, all I wanted to do was introduce to them that I'm the new night porter. It had been what felt like forever since I heard a sound…I gulped and picked up the tablet, good it was wasn't broken I though, I clicked on all the rooms…they were nowhere to be found…what the hell? I repeated my action several times, the only time I thought I saw something was Bonnie in the shadows but when I looked back, she was gone. It occurred to me that they must've been doing this for years and know where every camera is and what angle they move in…I double checked the two rooms next to me again to double make sure they weren't there or even moved…fucking nope.

But looking back at it, I did notice that there were no camera's pointing towards my door…anything could've snucked to my door, hell they might be already standing there, waiting for the door to open…should I just open the door and hopefully they will recognize me? I thought, no, not if their on revenge mode…God, those black eyes…empty like sockets… Ah, the lights, of course I forgot to mention I have switches I could press from inside my office that would aluminate the lights in the corners. I quietly tip-toed, then thinking that was a stupid idea, considering they knew I was in here…so I rushed to the light switch, hesitant at first but then I pushed it…a bang at the window. CHICA! Staring at me with that creepy, beakless smile. I gasped, jumping backwards…in a flash Chica smashed the window and climb through no problem…she may looked like the most delicate one out the four but boy she was strong…glass was just air to her, she walked slowly towards me, stop for a second…those eyes…still black, then she punched the door switch, letting Bonnie in, Chica when walked to the other door, opening it and entered Freddy, behind was Foxy, all murder and revenge on their minds. I pulled myself together, breathing heavily, what the hell was I to do…? I stepped back coarsely, no sudden movements…

"Finally" growled Freddy, smiling. "Finally, after all these years, we can gain our revenge. We can be at peace knowing we have brought justice onto you…we can finally be happy, that you will no longer breath and that darkness will fill your eyes…you never felt remorse for us after you took our lives, though you claimed you loved us, was it love? Or was it just a sick pleasure? No matter…our pain now becomes yours!" he snarled, teeth gritted.

"FREDDY! FOR GOD FUCKING SAKE! IT'S ME!" I shouted.

Chica's eyes went back to normal. "Oh my God, Freddy, wait!" snapped the chicken, trying to pull Freddy away, as she used all of her strength. Freddy questioned this act. "Chica, what are you doing?" he demanded. Chica pointed at me and smiled…well, without her beak, she always looked like she was smiling. "It's…it's Mikey!" she chirped

"Yes, yes, it's me!" I quickly said.

Freddy gave me a hard look and then his anger became puzzlement, his eyes went to normal, as did Bonnie's and Foxy's…all looking at me dumbstruck.

"What the hell is going on?" questioned Freddy, not sure how to react. "What are you doing here? For God sake we could've killed you!"

"Oh Mikey!" chirped Chica again, this time hugging me. "I've missed you…"

"Oh…" I then whispered. "I've missed you too, Chica…" We both blushed in unison.

"Oh God, I must look awful…" giggled Chica and blushing even more.

"Well, answer me, damn it!" said Freddy. "Why are you here? Where's the other night guard gone?"

"Ah…" I said, I then put my arm around Chica's shoulder as she releases her hugging grasp. "I'm your new night guard" I said proudly.

Bonnie and Foxy and especially Chica smiled at this news and came over to congratulate me.

"Well I never!" smiled Bonnie. "Our little Mikey, our new night guard…who would've thought it?"

"Arr, this be the best news I've heard" growled Foxy, happily. I then looked over to Freddy's expression of anger and disappointment all over his face, his fist clinched and teeth gritting.

"So what's happened to the other night guard?" growled Freddy. "We were this close, Mike, THIS CLOSE! And now you're the new night guard…and the other one has gotten away, I'm sorry…but how can I be pleased about this?"

"Oh come on, Freddy, its Mikey, our friend…" said Bonnie, trying to ease the tension.

"Thanks to Mike, the other night guard has escaped our grasp…for over 20 years we've been trying to catch this guy…the man who killed us…the man who as far as I'm concerned hasn't even had a taste of justice…a man who has gotten away with murder for such a long time. This was supposed to be the night…the night we stopped the bastard!" And then I saw something I'd never forget coming from Freddy…tears, he was crying. "I want justice so badly…but now everything's fine and dandy, Mike's here everyone…the man who replaced a murder and let him escape! Thanks, Mike…thank you very fucking much!" Freddy tried hold back his tears but it was no use…he turned around and wanted to leave the room quickly.

"Wait, Freddy!" I said. "He hasn't escaped, well; at least I don't think so"

"What do you mean?" asked Chica, now putting her beak on.

"I believe he still works here…" I said. "I think he's just moved to a day shift…"

"Can this be true?" asked Foxy.

"I believe so" I nodded.

"What does it matter, anyway" said Freddy, angrily again. "We can't just get him while he's doing day shifts, not in front of the children. At night we can move and roam where ever we liked…we can't do that now? And besides, we don't even know what the bastard looks like…he always wears that stupid spare Freddy costume…he could be any one of the other employers…"

"I know what he looks like" I quickly said, I didn't really want Freddy to be more upset at this point. "He gave me the keys to this place…and listen, I'll help you get your revenge. It's the least I can do…I wanna help"

"You've done enough" said Freddy

"Please, Freddy…I know what this guy looks like; you'll need this information…" I said sternly.

"Even if you gave us a description, we can't do anything about it…if he does day shifts; he knows he'll be safe because we have to behave ourselves" said Freddy, disappointedly.

"Maybe…but what if I brought him back here?" I said, seriously.

Freddy's ears wiggled…it seemed he liked this idea; he turned to me and smiled a wry smile.

"You think you can…get him back here?" asked Freddy.

I shrugged at first but said "I don't see why not"

Freddy nodded, his smile wider this time and not a hint of anger anywhere…he didn't say anything else but "We'll see you tomorrow, Mike, enjoy the rest of the night" and just left the room and back towards the stage. Bonnie winked at me and pouted a kiss towards me, which Chica seemed offended by…but Bonnie left, waving.

"Ya think ye can lure the seadog back here?" asked Foxy, I think he liked the idea too.

"We'll see…only time will tell" I said, giving Foxy a half smile.

Foxy himself nodded too, he then patted me on the back and left the room, going back to his pirate cove. Chica was the only left, she swayed shyly and looked down at the floor, as if trying to avoid eye contact…I found this rather cute.

"I suppose…I..I better go back too…" she said innocently. Damn, she was…fit.

"Well…y-you don't have to, I mean…you can s-stay here if you want…" I said, blushing even more. Her smile was beautiful and wide, like a little child in the park. She nodded and sat on the table, crossed her legs…I was sweating…though she looked seductive, he was still shying at me…with a little hint of giggles…I did have naughty thoughts if I'm honest with you but she was an animatronic even if we did…you know…how would we…you know…? Sure she can cry but was everything else…ok in that department. We were in a strange awkward silence for what seemed like hours but were just mere minutes…well, not arkward but I guess…we didn't know what to say…and then, Thank God, Chica broke this silence.

"I want to thank you for…helping us" said Chica, looking into my eyes and smiling…that sexy smile…

"Oh Chica, it's not a problem…I wish I could do more" I said. "It didn't cross my mind that you were still after the murderer, I just…didn't think, well I'm gonna help you solve this. We'll catch this bas-Mmfff"

I was interrupted by some warm plastic lips, Chica's beak… I must say, it was actually quite soft, her tongue tapping against my teeth wanting access, she climb on top of me, sitting over my groin…the chair swivelled back, worried we'd fall backwards but she moved her hips slightly, trying to get comfortable and then the balance was fine…but this time, I opened my mouth and then I began to access her mouth, but our tongues wrestled gently, warmth…wet…passion…love, all in one taste. We closed our eyes, her hands sliding down my shirt and going near my belt…by then blood was pumping through to my manhood, and I knew Chica could feel it growing…she moan ever so softy…my hands caressing her warm plastic body, touching her breast plate and sliding down to her hips, I think we loved it…I needed to breath and broke the kiss but smiled at her…she looked back at me, her eyes saying I want more…

"Wait, Chica…wait" I gasped "Can we…? I-I mean…can I put my…uh…you know, in you?" This felt like the weirdest question I've ever asked anyone…human or not…

"Well…" said Chica, softy and blushing. "I am feeling….wet…down there" She pointed downwards and yet seductively with a giggle" Fuck me, I thought…and we kissed again, she then went to take my shirt off.

2014

**INTERVIEWER: **Please, for the love of God, don't carry on! I can I report this? Just…I dunno…just cut to when your night shift finished.

**MIKE: **(_Laughs_) Yes, sorry, I got a bit…carried away there…ok, when I finished the night shift. It was 6am…


	9. End of a Shift

**Interview of A Night Guard**

DECEMBER 2013

6AM.

Honestly, I just lost track of time, those hours spent with Chica were...just Magical, she was better than any other girl I'd been with. So full of passion and full of love...it was real. We were both lying on the floor, I was staring at the ceiling with a disbelieve smile and Chica had her head resting on my chest and her arm wrapped round me...she was still sleeping, I looked her...man, she was beautiful, this sexy model chick was glowing with beauty, her rosy cheeks glistening in the light...wait, light? I checked my watch all of a sudden, it was 6am.

"Oh Christ!" I cried, waking up Chica, sooner after she wiped her eyes. "I didn't realize it was this late...or early even" I went to put my trousers on and Chica giggling at my actions. I grabbed my shirt from the chair and buttoned it up quickly. Chica got up and dusted her self down, she then went to grab her bib and tied it around her neck, looking at me with that seductive smile...I blushed, you'd think what we experienced I still wouldn't be this shy...I think it took a while for me to realize that she was a animaltronic...but, it felt so real, so warm...so...natural. I was quickly changed, now putting my belt on. Chica walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"That was better than I can ever imagine...mmm...so big.." she said, giggling. I blushed and gulped, almost stuttering my words. "Uh...u-uh...thanks..." I said, showing her a smile. "You were...a-amazing..."

There was a knock at the door. This startled me at first but I pushed the switch anyway, the steal door rised and then Bonnie popped in. "Chica, it's 6am why aren't you-...?"

She saw Chica all over me, arms around my shoulders and neck, hips pressed against mine and then there was me...trousers undone and about to zip up my flies.

"Oh my..." gasped Bonnie and then laughed at the sight of me. "Well, this explains a lot...did you two have fun?" Bonnie asked biting her lip. Chica blushed even more, looking down at the floor as did I. I didn't really want people finding out...but then again Bonnie isn't people and the rest of them would understand, wouldn't they? It then never crossed my mind what people would actually think... "It's ok, Mikey...I won't tell anyone, what happens in this room, stays in the room" said Bonnie. "Come on, Chica, we need to be in our starting positions"

"Coming" winked Chica at me, I smirked. Chica kissed me on the lips and then skipped towards Bonnie then she turned and gave me a little wave. Chica and Bonnie headed back to the stage...I could over hear them...

"We need to have a girly chat" giggled Bonnie, Chica cheeping at the thought, then Bonnie asked: "So...what was it like?" I couldn't hear anymore other than Chica starting her sentence but died down the farther they got. I pulled up my flies and zipped but the thought of Chica being here last night and morning never left my mind...I still couldn't believe it happened...we made love, actual physical love making. The way she arched her back when I filled her up...her moans of pleasure... anyway, I'm getting carried away again...*ahem* I looked around the room and it was a mess, the fan was knocked over as was the tablet, luckily both were still working...small dents in the wall, God only know how or where they came from...I figured I better tidy the room, it'd be rude not too...I noticed this almost clear black/greyish substance on the table and swivel chair...like watered down oil...actually, I believe it was...I Realized it was Chica's...well, you know...when she climaxed...I chuckled while blushing... I used the spare shirt hanging on the coat hanger and wiped the fluid substances quickly as I could... Christ, me and Chica did a major number in this room.

It took me a few minutes to get the place back to the way I found it...I turned the power off in the office as I didn't want them to waste their power, though I heard it recharges each night...it was quite a strange setup. The doors were locked and I headed straight to the staff exit.

JUNE 2014

**INTERVIEWER: **Why did you have to mention about the stuff with the chicken? I didn't want to know. If I asked 'what did you two get up to' then fine but I didn't...leave it out, ok! this started out being a good interview, now it's like some graphic love story for function!

**MIKE: **Again I am sorry...(_Looks at Chica_)...just somethings I never forget...

**INTERVIEWER: **Cut it out! Get to the point!

DECEMBER 2013

I realized I still had the key on me. I wasn't sure who to give it to as I was still the only one in the building...I thought about giving it to Freddy but it might seem a little strange...so I shrugged and decided to wait for someone, just like that weird chap did for me. I opened the door and stepped outside...man that fresh air, I took a deep breath...man, what a night...the fresh air then became a whiff of trash and shit out the back, it was full of overflowing bins and rotton food but that was not going to ruin my day...time to get some sleep and prep for Night 2...I couldn't wait to see Chica again...

"So...your still here" said an older yet familer voice. "Your still alive". I turned around to see it was the bloke who looked like a humanized version of Freddy...I couldn't remember his name, then again he never mentioned it... I was slighty highly strung when he spoke, considering I didn't expect anyone to be here yet, it was afteral just gone six.

"Ah, morning..." I said, getting my breath.

"I was expecting you to be in a body bag" the man carried on, looking disapointted at me but then...smiling, I guess...?

"Body bag?" I chuckled "No chance. Fairly easy night-"

"Fairly?" interupted the fat man

"Yeah...pretty much. I mean...well, I...did stuff...but not much..." I stutted. I could tell he didn't believe me, he had that stern look, frowning at me...he then chuckled but it seemed like he was doing it sarcasticly...a soft laugh at first but then got louder and louder...I looked at him uneasily and decided to laugh with him, even though it was a fake nervous laugh, I figured it might ease the odd tension. He suddently stopped.

"They moved didn't they?" He said, seriously.

"Um...w-what?" I was taken aback on this.

"They moved! Those 'things' moved"

"Uh...what things?"

"Don't give me that crap, son!" He said, pointing at me. "You know what I'm on about. Those animaltronics moved didn't they?"

"Uh...well, I...uh...guess they...may have...wandered about...to a certain extent..." I wasn't given a chance to finish my sentance as the fat man grabbed hold of me and pushed me up against the wall...he spoke way before I could even react.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" He shouted. "TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

"NOTHING!" I said, rasing my voice higher than his. "NOTHING HAPPENED! (_Calming down_) They may have...moved a little but nothing serious...no big deal"

"...and don't you think that's a...little strange, lad?" he said, narrowing his eyes at me, frowning. "You don't seem to be shock by this. Why, it's impossible for animaltronics to move about on their own, isn't it? You know this, like any other machine or computer programme! Unless they are programmed too...but they are only programmed to sing that damn song over and over again...I should know this...because I created them!"

The last of that sentance caught my attension. He...created them? He then loosen his grip on me, sighing.

"What...?" I gasped slightly.

"I created them...I had this wonderful idea that kids could relate too. I worked for Freddy Fazbear's as a young mechanic, it was just a normal pizza parlour then. I designed them, made them...I wanted kids to...love them...eventrully. I wanted to make talking animals that would sing and be a joy to everyone...but my designs were stolen from me..."

"Stolen? But...they've always been here" I said.

"No!" He said, slightly rasing his voice again. "I made them in my workshop, it started off as an idea for my son...so I made the bear first...then a fox, I decided to make a female character, so I made a chicken...and then a rabbit...someone bragged my ideas to this...pizza company, the same fucking company you see right now, they wanted something that'll appell to kids and adults alike. The owner offered me money, I declined, a few days later, he sent some goons to take them away...I couldn't take them on, not after they beat me near inch to my death, and within a dim fade, I saw him again...Fazbear, the owner, he said I was the best mechanic around but he told me I was selfish and should share my ideas...but the bastard stole them, said he created them...they became his...the only near redemption I got was that I still kept my job. As years went past seeing my creations performing, they were nothing but mere robots with no souls...but, I...I loved them all, they were my...adopted children...that I created with my bare hands...but they weren't real enough...they needed...flesh..."

"Oh my God, your the murderer..."

"What? What did you say...?" Angered the fat man...

"It was you in the Freddy costume back in 1987, your the one I witness kill that girl!" I said, slightly frightened. "They were right..."

The fat man grabbed me again, this time spining me and chucking me across the concrete floor, I didn't have enough time to react as he climbed on top of me, his weight crushing me, my air being pushed out and then his thick hands squeezing around my neck, I gasped. I noticed his face going red with anger, then he slammed my head on the floor, pain flew across my skull...I was dazed but I could still hear what he said next.

"Over twenty years, lad! Over twenty years and I'm not letting a little shit like you fuck this up, not now! You and I need a quick chat!"

****ALL will be explained in the next chapter, it's confusing but all will make sense soon****


	10. Wrath of an Interviewer

**Interview of A Night Guard**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN STRONG LANGUAGE. So, yeah...you've been warned. Also thank you for the reviews, the Favs, story favs, alerts...it really means a lot.**

**INTERVIEWER: **Amazing. You was face to face with my fath- uh...I mean, the murderer...and instead of killing you, he wanted a little 'chat'? ...Somehow this story is a little flawed.

**MIKE: **Well, after he said that...he knocked me out cold. I do agree with you though, he could've killed me...but he didn't, he wanted this chat...God knows why, anyone else would've buried me.

**INTERVIEWER: **Well, carry on, it seems like we're coming to the end of this.

**MIKE: **Another drink, first?

**INTERVIEWER: **No, please just finish this story!

**MIKE: **What's the rush?

**INTERVIEWER: **(_Turns off the camera_) Look, I've been patient. I've listened to every detail you've given...the bite of 1987, you witnessing a murder...getting the job here...and even fucking a robot chicken, which and I want to put on record, couldn't give a shit about your weird fetish...all I'm interested in is what happened to John and now we're so close, you decide you want a drink? No rush but what are you hiding...why the pause?

**MIKE: **Let's just say, before I continue, I'd like to take some precautions...

Mike nodded to the aminaltronics and then they glitched, weird sudden movements, almost violently...they then stopped and again turned and looked at the interviewer, who by this point didn't move. He started sweating and by this time all three mascots climbed off the stage and stood behind the interviewer. He now felt intimidated, scared to look behind him but felt the presents of the slick models behind him...instead he looked straight at Mike in frustration.

**MIKE: **(_Smiling_) I told you I wasn't lying about my friends...Daniel. We know your the son of John...John Kanes...

**INTERVIEWER: **I gathered.

**MIKE: **We know who you are, your the son of the murderer. You wasn't here for an exclusive interview, was you? You just wanted to know what happened to your father, you don't work for Time Magazine.

**DANIEL: **(_Laughs_) Yeah...you got me, you figured it out. Bravo.

**MIKE: **You don't seemed shocked, at least not by the fact that the four animaltronics have just come alive and are right behind you...had this happened to anyone else they'd flee in fright.

**DANIEL: **I'm no longer shocked about anything now and I need to correct you...it's just three of these freaks now!

The animaltronics growled at Daniel, wanting to harm him but Mike put his hand up, telling them to take it easy. Mike frowned at Daniel, who by now had a cheeky smile across his face.

**MIKE: **Three? What are you talking about?

**DANIEL: **Well, where's the Fox? You'd think he'd turn up by now. (_Mike stared in concerned_) I wonder what happened to him?

**MIKE: **What...what did you do?

**DANIEL: **For the record...he came at me. Not that it done him any good. It wasn't hard to...stop him. Ever spilt water on a laptop...or even drop your phone down the toilet? When water gets in...it can destroy.

**MIKE: **(_Standing up_) WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

**DANIEL: **Every action gets a reaction, I was no different towards him...he didn't react to water quite well though.

**MIKE: **...what have you done to Foxy?

**DANIEL: **I fried him!

The animaltronis gasped at this. Freddy then grabbed Daniels shoulders, turned him around and picked him up, he growled into Daniels face, who was now slightly impressed by Freddy's reactions.

**FREDDY: **YOU DID WHAT? YOU LITTLE SHIT!

**DANIEL: **Ah, so you DO talk...

**FREDDY: **WHERE IS HE? TELL ME! IF YOU DON'T, I'LL CRUSH YOU!

**DANIEL: **I suspect, he's still in the toilets...

**MIKE: **Oh God, foxy...

Without hesitation, Mike ran to the toilets.

**FREDDY: **Chica, go with Mike, now!

Chica nodded and followed after Mike. Freddy's rage grew as his eyes turned black, a small white dot then becoming red, glowing in anger...he lifted and slammed Daniel over the table, knocking off the contents...Daniel felt the hard table impacting his back, pain for a short while then he just simply laughed as the adrenaline kicked in. Freddy hated this reaction and mad him more angry, talking through gritted teeth.

**FREDDY: **I swear, if you've harmed Foxy...by God, I'll do to you what we did to your father!

**DANIEL: **(_Still laughing_) Ah but I still want to know...although, I'd rather hear it from Mike, I'd rather hear it from an actual human being...you freak!

Freddy growled and then screamed and frustrating scream.

Meanwhile, Mike slammed the door hard, running into the toilets and stop in his tracks at the sight of Foxy.

**MIKE: **Oh no...FOXY!

Mike ran up to Foxy, kneeling down at the lifeless animatronic. Foxy was in bad shape, his plastic outing coat burnt and melting, the fowl stench of burning plastic dripping into the tile floor, smoke coming out from every burnt vent and hole, wires frizzled...metal parts busted, wires sticking out of his chest and eye sockets...no eyes, now a puddle of black watered down plastic...the outer layer almost gone, all that was left was just the endo-skelton, jaw wide open...lifeless. Then Chica entered...and gasped at the sight of Foxy, she cried and kneeled down to Foxy.

**CHICA: **No...no, no, NO NOOOOO!

Chica screamed as loud as she could, Mike just sobbed, Chica's reactions was clearly how he felt to. Chica buried her face into Mikes chest...he held her tightly as she did to him, her tears soaking into his shirt.

**CHICA: **(_Sobbing_) H-H-How could he d-d-do do t-this...?

This wasn't the crying making her stutter, it was her voice box...any anger or emotion of sadness makes their voice box glitch...Mike only saw this as a normal thing, it was no different than trying to talk through cry. He shook his head slowly and answered.

**MIKE: **(_Trying to hold back tears_) He wanted...revenge...

**CHICA: **B-B-But why? When h-he k-k-kn-knew what his f-f-fa-father did! What he d-did to u-u-us. Surly h-he knew what his f-father did was w-wro-wrong.

**MIKE: **(_Getting frustrated_) Because...he is like this father: Fucking crazy.

**CHICA: **Can y-you fix him?

**MIKE: **I'm sorry, Chica but this is out of my league... I ...I wouldn't know where to begin...

**CHICA: **How c-could Foxy be d-defeated? How c-can this man d-d-de-des-troy destroy Foxy? Foxy is f-far to strong to b-be killed off b-by m-man...

**MIKE: **I don't know, Chica, but we're gonna find out!

Mike stood up. Anger fueled in his belly, he went to exit the toilets with Chica following him. They walked through the corridor, each step Mike was getting more determined and angry as he neared the door to the main party room. Chica was filling up on rage too but through tears. Mike took a deep breath and kicked the door open and entered the main room. His anger disappeared and turned into disbelieve. The room was a mess, posters ripped, tables over turned or smashed, as to were the chairs. Smoke in the air.

**MIKE: **Christ...Freddy? Bonnie? Where are you?

Mike looked around, he noticed Bonnie's feet sticking out from under the turned over tables. He screamed her name then then pulled the tables off her. Chica entered, again gasping at another dreadful sight. Mike carried on helping tables were heavy but with all his strength managed to lift the table up...his eyes widen, mouth open...then gritted his teeth in sheer sadness. Bonnie was damaged badly, body dented, bullet-like holes in her plastic outer coating...no head, she had no head...wires sticking out, sparkling...Mike dropped the heavy table, away from Bonnie's body...lifeless...dead. Mike noticed bits of blue and white broken plastic, hint of metal stuck to some pieces...and a cracked eye.

**MIKE: **Oh my God...Bonnie...

**CHICA: **B-Bonnie...?

**MIKE: **She's...dead. She's dead...

**CHICA: **(_Crying_) No, not Bonnie too...

**MIKE: **What the fuck...? How did this...? (_Realizes_) That bastard! Freddy? Freddy? Are you here...

**BROKEN VOICE: **M-M-Mi...Mike..

Mike heard the raspy robotic voice...broken but easily recognizable...it could only be Freddy.

**MIKE: **Freddy? Freddy, where are you?

No prompted Mike and Chica to search for moved more tables and chairs, pushing aside any piles that may have Freddy under it. Frantically, Mike was getting worried each time they couldn't find him under any piles. Then a rustling sound, became a loud thud...Mike looked to where the sound was coming from and saw a brown paw, covered in watered down oil, sticking out from under some tables. Mike shouted out Freddy's name and rushed to his aid,as did Chica. They pulled all the rubble, broken tables and Chairs off Freddy...Mike and Chica gasped at the sight of Freddy, more bullet-like holes all over his dented body...arm ripped off...legs torn only being held on by wires, his feet twitched as did his free hand...but his face was worse...Freddy was missing half his face, his jaw only slightly intact...he sighed in relieve when he saw Mike and Chica.

**FREDDY: **T-T-Thaaaaannn-Thank God...you t-twoooo are alright-al - alright...I thought h-he'd g-gone f-f-foo-for yooouuuu...

**MIKE: **Freddy, what the hell happened?

**FREDDY: **H-he had a-a-aaaaa gun, a shooo-shotgun...

**MIKE: **A shotgun? I never noticed he had a shotgun!

**FREDDY: **...H-H-Hidden in j-jac-keeet

**CHICA: **Oh my G-God...

**FREDDY: **I...I'm-I'm going to..d-die...n-n-noo-now...fee-feeling...w-weak...

**MIKE: **No! Freddy, just hang in there, PLEASE!

**CHICA: **M-Mike...

**MIKE: **DON'T FUCKING DIE! YOU JUST HANG IN THERE! (_Crying_) We'll...fix you, just please...don't go!

**FREDDY: **A-At least...we...w-we goooo-got the man response-response...reee-reposenable that k-killed us...in o-other...life...

**MIKE: **Don't say that Freddy...your gonna be o-okay, we'll fix you...a-and you can sing infront of kids again...you'll s-sing that d-damn stupid song again...I-I promise.

Freddy seemed to have smiled but it was hard to tell.

**FREDDY: **M-Mike...you-you've gooo-g-got to get o-o-out of here, y-you must- ***BANG***

Mike was thrown backwards from the explosion of Freddy's head. Chica stepped backwards in shock of the bang. Oil was splattered, with bits of plastic face of Freddy all over Mike. Mike unshielded his face, looking at what was Freddy's face...now gone. There was smoke and burning plastic that replaced Freddy's face. Mike looked up from where the reason of the bang came from, he was looking up at the stage, and in front of him,peering down at him, was Daniel...holding a fired shotgun, evil smile across his face and had a few cuts that were dripping blood from the wounds. He laughed manically and jumped off the stage, now pointing the gun at Mike.

**DANIEL: **Let's party! (_Mike stayed silent, his face frowning with anger_) A nice motto for this place, isn't it? And your...female robot's catchphrase...quite fitting at the moment. Chica held on to Mike, tighten her grip on his arms in fright.

**MIKE: **You...SON OF A BITCH!

**DANIEL: **DON'T FUCKING MOVE! (_Now calmer_) Your so stupid...think about it for a second, I've got the gun and what have you got? Nothing!

Mike clenches his fists while Chica was shaking. Daniel started walking over to an object, while still pointing the gun at Mike. Daniel picked up the long red object, this being a guiter...it was ruined, broken...nearly in two, all the strings unattached...it was beyond playable. Daniel chuckled at the useless object.

**DANIEL: **That bunnie bitch tried to hit me with it...can you believe that? (Laughs again) Never mind, that slutty rabbit won't be playing this anymore. (Drops the guitar with no remorse)

**CHICA: **YOU MONSTER!

**DANIEL: **Monster? YOU CAN TALK, YOU FUCKING CHICKEN WHORE! MONSTER? Don't make me fucking laugh. Look at you, your just a bunch of wires and a silly little chip in your head. A freak!

**MIKE: **SHUT UP! DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!

**DANIEL: **WHY NOT? YOU KILLED MY FATHER!

**MIKE: **HE DESERVED IT!

**DANIEL: **Fuck you! Fuck you, FUCK YOU, FUCK FUCKING YOU! HE LOVED THOSE KIDS! HE GAVE THEM NOTHING BUT LOVE! Even...if they were spoiled little shits!

**MIKE: **Bastard!

**DANIEL: **He done them a favor...those he loved he kept here...why I'm looking at one now, aren't I? A soul trapped in a yellow chicken?

**CHICA: **H-He...k-killed us...t-tooo-took our lives...

**DANIEL: **THROUGH LOVE!

**MIKE: **LOVE? KILLING KIDS? That's not love...that's insane...he got what he deserved...

**DANIEL: **Yes, speaking of which...we've still got an interview to finish off, haven't we?

**MIKE: **Up yours!

**DANIEL: **(_Slightly shocked_) I don't think you've got a choice, have you? I want to hear the rest of your story. I want to hear about the man who became a local hero...I want to know...how you killed my father...

**MIKE: **I won't do it...you'll just have to kill me...

**CHICA: **Mike, no!

**DANIEL: **(_Sighs_) Somehow, I knew you'd say that. (Bits his lip) Ever seen Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, you know, the bit where they shoot Indy's father to make him get the holy grail? Well...

***BANG***

Chica is forced back by the gun shot and falls hard onto the floor.

**MIKE: **CHICA!

Chica moans in pain, her shoulder is damaged by the force of the shot, oil slowly spilling out like a leaking tap...tears flood her eyes and holds where she was shot. Mike holds her, wiping the wound. Chica looks into Mikes eyes, her beautiful eyes flooding with sadness and pain.

**MIKE: **Oh God, Chica...

**CHICA: **I-I'm o-okay...I'm o-o-okay...

Mike stands back up and turns around quickly, full of rage, ready to make a dash at Daniel but stops before he reacts as Daniel was still pointing the gun at Chica.

**DANIEL: **Don't do anything stupid now, otherwise I blow your robot whore's head off! Now...let's finish this interview once and for all and tell me...what happened to my father?


	11. John

**Interview of A Night Guard**

**NOTES: Some people may find this chapter uncomfortable. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. But then again, it depends what you find uncomfortable.**

I still don't understand why you accept what your father did was a normal thing...he killed four children, for all I know he may have killed more. You wanna know what happened to your bastard father? Fine. I'll tell you, it still won't give you closure...it'll just make things worse... actually, you know what, I'll be happy enough to tell you...just to see your face squirm with anger...it'd be my pleasure.

DECEMBER 2013

As you know, your father knocked me out...so the first thing I remember was that everything was hazy, Black, then white at first...my eyes opening and just adjusting to the dim light and my surroundings...everything brown, near rusty looking...cold, damp...pain was the first thing I felt, coming from my head...stinging as I gasped in pain. After accepting this, my eyes adjusted probably and I found myself in what looked like a small warehouse...I focused probably on a few objects...a hammer, metal sheets, wires, tools, sharp objects...a work shed, perhaps...I managed to come around, to the point that I wasn't in a good situation. I tried to move but I couldn't...duct tape, I was tied down on a chair by duct tape...my chest, hands and feet unable to move...it was frustratingly uncomfortable. My mouth was seal too, a strip of duct tape preventing me to scream, shout or call for help. Now I panicked, I didn't know where I was...and worse I don't think anyone else knew where I was. I looked around for a solution...but there wasn't one, I was alone in the middle of the room...the dim light was enough to see my surroundings. I tired to move, bouncing the chair to one of the work tables, lots of sharp things in here I could use, I was spoilt for choice. I lost my balance, eyes widen...this was going to hurt, the chair and myself toppling over. Smack goes my head, though the shoulder taking the full impact. I moaned in pain, and now shaking violently in frustration...what was the use? I couldn't move for shit...I'd have to wait for the person who's got me here to come back...it didn't take me long to realize that it was your fat father that brought me here...though preying it could've been one of the animaltronics that did this as a joke...but it was a stupid thought...then the door opened, I looked towards where the sound was coming from...stairs where leading to the only exit of this place...I couldn't see the door but heard it closed and then loud footsteps coming down the wooden stairs...

You know what I'm going to say...it was your fat ass of a father. He took off his jacket and hung it up. He sighed and walked towards me and he chuckled, laughing at my situation, no sympathetic emotion.

"Trying to get away?" he said, rolling his eyes. "I'd like to know how, no one will ever know your here in my home, my basement, my wonderful work basement. It's pathetic seeing you like this. Changing the subject though...you know what's going on, don't you? What I mean is, you know what's going on with the animaltronics"

I couldn't respond, instead I just frowned at him...a look of anger and confusion. He knew I couldn't answer...

"Now...this chat, we're suppose to have...Well, I don't think I should say anything until you do. You knew that these animaltronics were alive and I believe you know why...I've seen them myself, those black eyes, rage...they were coming after me...why? What have I done to them?

I couldn't responed, how could I?

"TELL ME!" He shouted.

I muffled through the sealed duct tape, trying to shout, trying to make my response clear. He huffed and ripped the tape off...it hurt so bad, ripping the skin off my lips, I whaled a yelp but then began speaking, quickly giving him an answer.

"YOU KILLED THEM" I shouted. "YOU KILLED THEM, THAT'S WHY THEY ARE AFTER YOU BECAUSE YOU KILLED THEM!"

"Killed them...?" He looked puzzled but I think he knew what I was talking about. "Who did I kill?"

"Don't give me that crap...those kids you killed back in 1987..."

"My...beautiful children?" said the fat man, sadly. "But...what does this have to do with the animaltronics?"

"Their souls were past on into the robots...those that you stuffed into the suits! When they died, their souls took over the animaltronics" I said, angrily

"That's...impossible" angered the man.

"No! It's the truth! You cursed them! You took everything away from them...now, the robots live! And they are good...they do nothing but good, almost like they've got another chance...but they won't move on until your dead!"

"Souls...of my beautiful children?" Smiled John, his smile was creepy. "They are...flesh?"

"Not quite!" I said, sternly. "Why did you kill those kids?"

"And what makes you think I would hurt my darling children? What proof have you got? First day on the job and you think your Sherlock fucking Holmes!" laughed John.

"Because I was there...I saw you stuff that poor girl into a Bonnie suit. It was YOU wearing that Freddy Fazbear..." I said, painfully, I had to remind him...John just stared at me, he gasps lightly...then the memory came back...

**MEMORY:**

_The fake Freddy was pushing the girls body in a suit, the suit already had it's electronic, metallic plates inside and the girls body was crushed...dead. Her head, already inside the suit, her eyes squeezed and squashed out of the costumes sockets, murky liquid mixed with blood, flowing out from every gap... I gasped, feeling sick...then the fake Freddy saw me...he stopped and just looked at me, no expression, just that mask looking at me with it's odd grin. The girls body just...hanging out of the animaltronic costume._

_"Your not in costume! ALL EMPLOYERS MUST BE IN UNIFORM! IT'S THE RULES!" He shouted._

_He darted for me, I tried to turn and run but he was quick even with that heavy gear on. He picked me up and slammed me against the wall...I could hear his heavy breathing, echoing from the costume._

_"This...little girl has filled the position of Bonnie" he said slowly along with his heavy breathing "...and I'm afraid all positions have been filled...and only employers are allowed here...I'm afraid I have to kill you...shame!"_

_"Why are you doing this?" I asked, now crying._

_"It's just...the rules..." he said, almost laughing._

**END OF MEMORY**

John turned around and walked over to one of his work counters, he put both hands on it and leaned, his head looking down...I wasn't sure how he was going to react next, he just stood there in silence for about a minute...then, he spoke.

"It was...they were the...rules" John said, softy. "When my creations were taken away from me...I was livid, I had no copyright for those wonderful machines...they never credited me...that Fazbear bastard took my machines and made them to be his...the bear was based on me, I named him 'Goldie' because he was my first model I ever built...he was one of a kind, like a rare gold gem, hence the reasons I named him 'Goldie'...but Fazbear named him 'Freddy'...Freddy the bear...my purple dog became a rabbit...the duck was changed to a chicken and the fox was suppose to be a cat"

This was the only time I didn't feel like struggling, as his story became somewhat interesting, if a little unnerving...plus I wanted to hear it from the horses mouth.

"Sure...I kept my job if I kept my trap shut...it wasn't easy finding a job, so the bastard got me in his pockets..." he continued. "I watched them for years, seeing them sing and interact with the children...I loved the sight of this...children smiling, playing and full of joy with my robot designs...I found this beautiful, I over heard some parents saying how great my robots were...but all they ever mentioned was that Freddy Fazbear was a genius...I grilled in anger when I heard he got credit, even from the parents...I snapped and told them it was me that designed them, that I created them! They laughed in my face, I swore one of them spat at me...I was told to leave...I did..."

John pulled a tissue out and wiped his eyes, though he never got any sympathy from me...no matter what he said, there was no reason to forgive him what he did. He carried on...

"I...I got fired. I came in the next day and Fazbear gave me a letter. Termination of contract. The...bastard. But he gave me an ultimatum...work as a night guard, graveyard shift, away from all the people...and if I ever mentioned about "his" robot machines being mine, I'd never be seen again...I had no choice but to take the offer"

"Why didn't you just call the police or take him to court?" I asked but he reacted violently out the blue.

"I'M TALKING!" He shouted. "DON'T INTERRUPT ME! EVER!"

I sighed, annoyingly and he just carried on as if normal.

"To answer your question, how could I compete against the man who had all the money in the world...he'd bribed cops, lawyers...like he owned the whole damn town...that was never a choice...but only to agree and take the night guard shift...and have been until now. 1987...I always saw my creations every night...I loved them but they never moved...I just wanted them to be real, I wanted them to be like us...flesh and blood...so in the day time,I'd disguise myself as a Freddy character...so I could hear the kids laughter and running about...no one cared I was there, no one questioned me why I was an extra employee at a party...I hugged kids, I loved them...my ears filled with Ecstasy when I hear their laughter...it then accrued to me that I could have both...the love of these children could be with me forever...in my models. So I took them or should I say 'lured' them one by one...I offered them sweets...cakes...balloons, anything that would bring a smile to their faces, that was the hardest part... but convincing them to follow me got easier from the next one to the next and so on...It was...wonderful...that they could 'fit' in the suits...I wanted them to fill in the positions of the models, bring them life...my robots could have real flesh and blood in them...they would be real...I picked four wonderful kids, each with a lovely personality..."

"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted. "THEY WERE JUST KIDS!"

"I...told you" he said, walking over to me and kicked me in the face... "NOT TO INTERRUPT ME"

I felt my jaw move through the impact, like my skull being sucked in, my brain bouncing...teeth feeling numb,liquid forming in my mouth...warm, I spat it out, blood splattered from my spit and drooled some more, it was pointless trying to spot it,so I just kept on spitting,most dripping down the side of my face...I narrowed my eyes at the son of a bitch...he wiped his black shoe he kicked me with and leaned on the work bench, how that work bench didn't collapse through his weight is anyone's guess...God knows. He continued.

"Sometimes they would cry...sometimes they'd say it hurts, I'd whisper to them that it won't hurt any longer...so... I'd give one final push into the suits, I'd hear their skulls crack and then they became silent...I was telling the truth it wouldn't hurt...and it showed...they were one now, within my creations...my children..."

I sobbed at this...those poor children...

"And of course, you saw me kill a little girl..." he said, unsettlingly. "I should've killed you when I had the chance, if it weren't for some moron in a chica suit knocking me out..."

"That wasn't a person in a suit" I said through gritted teeth and tears. "That was Chica...one of your 'children', it was her that stopped you...and she probably would've killed you...if it weren't for me!"

"Chica..." he said, almost smiling. "Such a...silly name"

"It's a beautiful name" I said, angrily.

"And now...your saying that these new models have inherited the souls of my models.

"They are the same...just revamped, updated...brand fucking new...and they want to pour your blood over the floor...they are pissed!" I said, trying to convert my anger into a determined smile. "As I am!"

"Shame..." John signed, walking over to another work bench, picking up a small axe. "But now you know everything...and I'm afraid it should only be me...that knows!"

He darted towards me, I screamed and struggled through the duct tape, I couldn't move. He held my head down and raised the hammer. I beg him, cursed at him and tried to move but his grip was to strong, his eyes just stared at mine, I looked over with the corner of my eye of the hammer he was holding, this was going to rip my flesh and break my skull...but he hesitated, this felt worse and he was delaying his action...he then bit his lip and twitched his mustache and then...he lowered his hammer...he didn't speak but all I could hear was my pounding heart, thumbing loudly.

"Now hang on a minute..." he growled softy. "I could have use for you...you could speak to these robots and you could speak on my behalf...tell them I mean no harm...I'd like to see my...children again"

"Go to hell" I said, talking through his tight grip. I remember that I could maybe lure him to the parlour, the fact he hasn't done his day shift yet and then maybe Freddy and co could...deal with him.

"You WILL convince them!" he said threateningly.

I thought about this and just simply nodded. "Okay...I'll take you in...I'll talk to them"

"Wonderful" said the fat man and he lifted me up, it felt could getting the feeling back in my legs and the blood rushing back.

"Well..." he continued. "It's 5.30pm!"

5.30pm? How long was I out...nearly 24 hours? Jesus Christ, I thought. He carried on:

"I shall untie you and we'll go and start your 'shift', won't that be nice". He said,smiling. "Try anything funny though, and the last thing you'll see is my hammer coming towards your eyes!" He threatened.

I nodded and spat more blood out, as he went to cut the duct tape from my chest and feet but leaving my hands still bounded. My second day as Night Guard...

Not long until my friends get their revenge...


	12. Revenge at Last

**Interview of a Night Guard**

**WARNING: CONTAINS GRAPHIC WRITTEN VIOLENCE AND GORE.**

**DANIEL: **(Sighs) You never get to the point do you? You always stop at certain points…just TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!

**MIKE:** Ok, ok, I'm getting to it…prepare yourself.

DECEMBER 2013

I couldn't believe I was knocked out for nearly 24 hours, I hadn't washed, get cleaned, change my clothes, which were covered in blood, as was my face…I also stank but here we were, back at the parlour. It was my second night and things just got weird. My hands were still binded by the duct tape, I tried strugglering out of it but it was no use…your father was dragging me along, I could walk but it was like he was in a hurry. He held something sharp behind my back, I wasn't quite sure what it was but it was something he picked up from his work bench…a knife of some sort?

Anyway, we walked down the allyway and headed straight for the back door. It was locked but he had the key, which he must've taken off me while I was out cold…the key turned and clicked, he slowly opened the door to have a peek…he didn't see anything but then looked at me. I noticed what he was holding what looked like an ice pick…right in my face.

"You go in first" he said, almost frighten. "But any funny business and I'll pierce your spine"

"I sighed nervously and nodded. I pushed the door open with my shoulder and entered the building, John followed me behind, sticking the sharp tool into my back. This only frustrated me more. We walked to the security office and he pushed the buttons, it was empty which was normal, he pushed me in and I almost lost my footing. He picked up the tablet and checked the camera's…he clicked on the main party room and all three of them were standing still on the stage, in their starting positions. The camera moved, panning across the room…then all three of their eyes locked on the camera. Bonnie pointed at the camera, talking to the others, I couldn't make out what she was saying but then Freddy and Chica waved…they thought it was me activating the camera…Chica was the one who looked excited.

"Incredible" said John, amazed by this. "All this time, I thought they needed to move so they wouldn't seize up…instead, it's my…children"

"They aren't your children!" I said angrily. He then cursed at me and punched me across the face, forcing more blood to leave my already ripped skin.

"You will go and talk to them" he said.

"They'll kill you" I laughed. "You don't stand a chance…I hope they rip your head off"

He then forced the ice pick into my shoulder, the pick ripping through my flesh and feeling the warm blood trickle out…now staining my already dirty shirt. I couldn't stand for the pain any longer and begged him to stop. He repeated himself again…and with no hesitation, I nodded with mercy.

He cut the duct tape of my hands, man that felt good…though my wrist were red and worn. He casually walked out the office and he followed me, shielding behind my back and ready with the ice pick…this worried me as any reaction could startle him and maybe stab me. We got to the door to the main pizza party room…I opened the door and slowly walked in…but John backed down a little, waiting to see what will happen. The three robots acknowledged me and greeted me with more waves and welcoming arms.

"Mikey!" chirped Chica, she came running up to, I struggled to left my arm up and she noticed this…and the blood too, her happy expression became a concern one. "Oh my God, Mikey…what happened? Are you alright…?" she asked.

The others noticed my pain as well.

"I'm…f-fine" I answered, not really sure what to say.

"Who did this to you?" asked Freddy, getting angry at the sight of my blood

"You…you don't want to know…" I said, almost making a joke out of it, that was useless.

"You're bleeding!" cried Bonnie

"Yeah, yeah…I know…" I said, pain building up on my again, it was the shoulder that was worse.

"Mike, tell us who did this to you" growled Freddy. "No one hurts our friend"

"It was me" said a voice, obviously your bastard father.

The animatronics' looked towards the door and John entered, slowly and casually. He didn't make any sudden movements and his hands were up…he was pressing his back up against the wall, gilding across it. The mascots gasped, in front of them was the man responsible for their deaths.

"My…children" John said, softy. "My beautiful children…oh, my…you are actually living things…"

"IT'S HIM" Shouted Freddy.

"GET HIM!" Shouted Bonnie.

The three robots went to make a grab of John but he stuck his hands out and shouted. "WAIT!" He cried. "I've…done nothing to you!"

"Done nothing?" asked Freddy in a sarcastic voice. "Done NOTHING? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KILLED US! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MADE US LIKE THIS!"

"But looked at you!" said John calmly. "You've lived. You are what I ever dreamed off…my creations…alive! You are beautiful!"

"This guy is crazy!" stated Bonnie.

"No, I am what created you…you are my lovely children. I'm your loving father, I made you…"

"YOU CURSED US!" Shouted Freddy, while doing this Chica came to my aid and rested me in one of the booths. "WE ARE NOT YOUR CHILDREN! YOU TOOK OUR LIVES! Now…we're going to take our revenge that we've waited for all these years. FINALLY!"

John quickly glided across the wall and felt a hard lump dig into his back, he quickly turned around and saw it was a fire alarm. He turned back at Freddy and company, who were pushing chairs and climbing over tables to get to him. He raised his ice picked, in a notion that he was going to smash the alarm.

"STOP!" He shouted. "If you come near me, I'll activate this alarm! It'll set off the sprinklers!" he said in a serious tone and with that, Freddy and Bonnie stopped in their tracks…they knew what would happen to them if water got in certain places…though crying didn't seem to affect them as it wasn't much. "Ah, so you do know what will happen to you…they didn't make you waterproof…"

"What do you want?" Growled Freddy.

"I just…want you to love me again, just like before" smiled John.

"YOU NEVER LOVED US!" Shouted Bonnie. "YOU HURT US!"

"And we never loved you in the first place" finished Freddy

"But I helped the pain go away, didn't I? I helped ease your pain!" said John, trying to reason with them…it didn't work. The man was crazy. A mad man.

"NO, YOU DIDN'T!" Continued Freddy, his eyes becoming black, as did Bonnies. "WHAT YOU DID WAS NOT LOVE, IT WAS MURDER. COLD, BLOODED MURDER. YOU TOOK OUR LIVES…and you will pay for it…your fucking crazy!"

"No…I'm not" said John angrily. "You don't understand…you'll never understand. Well, if you can't love me back in your plastic bodies…maybe you'll love me in a different life!"

John was about to break the glass on the alarm but I managed to use all my strength and grabbed him, throwing him on the floor…how he didn't see me with the corner of his eye, I'll never know…but it worked…I got him away from the alarm and thrown him towards Freddy. Freddy picked him and looked at John straight into his eyes…as John's eyes widened, staring through Freddy's black-pitch eyes.

"This is for all the suffering you've caused us!" snarled Freddy but had a wicked smile.

A click and a snap was heard from John's shoulder, pulling it out of the socket and then twisting it back, snapping more of the bone. John wailed in pain, screaming from the top of his voice. Bonnie took her turn and used her guitar to smash his face with, a mighty swing, and impacting on the side of his face…John spat out blood and chippings off teeth. He fell hard to the ground…his pain must've been ten times worse than mine…but who cares, he deserved it. Chica them stepped on his face, his cheeks sticking out a bone and jaw, dislocated, more teeth coming apart. Three stamps, three full heavy metal feet impacts towards flesh and now mangled face of John, looking almost unrecognizable…Chica's feet were stained in blood and bits of flesh, maybe chipping of bone…pool of blood surrounding John's head…but somehow, the fat piece of shit was still alive…wheezing his breaths, maybe swallowing some blood in progress as he gurgled out sounds of pain and forgiveness. No, fuck that.

"Arr, don't be having all the fun, me hearties!", I looked around to see Foxy, his sinister smile, enjoying the sight of what was happening to John. Foxy kneeled down to the helpless fat man. His hook, nice and shiny but about to be soaked in blood was pulled back, like a punching stance and like a shot, he impacted through John's back with great force and his chest burst opened, the hook exiting John out the front, a chunk of blood soaked heart, ripped and half beating…John saw this sight and gasps, gurgling more blood, little bits of pink flesh flowing out with the blood. Foxy twisted his arm and John felt it, in his last light of life, he felt the arm of Foxy rubbing against the other half of his heart and the warm arm touching his broken rib cage…after looking at Foxy's damaged, he looked up towards the other three merchnics, who all stared at him in delight.

"I…l-loved…y-you" he struggled to say. "M-M-M-My deee-death will b-be avengeeeeeed…"…he just stopped, his sentence dragging out along with his last breath, his eyes stayed opened and looked straight at Freddy, who was panting through anger and joy. Bonnie's legs gave way and sat down quickly. Foxy, pulled his arm out of John, bringing more flesh getting caught on his hook. Chica again went straight to me. I was feeling pale, a little weak…maybe the adrenaline drained me out. She kissed me, as I did back to her and then we hugged. I smiled at her, she smiled back through her tears…I then added.

"You…do realize how much tidying up, I've got to do…don't you? W-What a m-mes" I tried to chuckle, Chica smiling at my humour.

"Let's get you fixed up" she said sweetly. "Oh Mikey, you were brave…"

"I…didn't…do anything, it was all you guys…" I said in dizziness.

I put my arm around Chica who helped me up, she took my weight easily and practically carried me out the room. My hearing was fazy but I heard Freddy speak…something like: "Bonnie, get me a spare Freddy costume…"

JUNE 2014

**INTERVIEWER:** I can't really recall what else happened that night, except the police came the next day and I made up a bullshit story about your father wanting me dead, I won't go into details but I explained it to them that he was the murder of those poor kids. Justice, Daniel…it was fucking justice…and now you know how your dad died, now you know the truth. Now what? What good has it done for you? What are you going to do now?

**DANIEL:** (_Laughs manically_) I'll show you what I'm gonna fucking do.

***BANG***


	13. Showdown

**Interview of a Night Guard**

**WARNING: Expect more strong language and graphic scenes It is M-Rated, after all.**

**MIKE: **NNOOOOOOO!

Though already down on the floor, Chica was pushed back by the force of the gun shot into her chest. Her chest burst as yellow plastic and hint of metal flew everywhere and oil was leaking out the wound. She whimpered in pain. Mike rushed to her aid, kneeling down to her and resting her head on his chest. Watered down oil was appearing from her eyes and became tears down her face. She winced and moaned unconfutable. Mike turned his shock and anger towards Daniel.

**MIKE: **YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!

**DANIEL: **Heartless? (Laughs sarcastically) Change the record. You killed my father, ALL FIVE OF YA! I'm just setting the record straight and taking away what you loved, like you did to me.

Mike, through gritted teeth, turned to look at Chica to assess the damage, oil was covering her beautiful yellow coat and body, aside from the hole in her chest, in which he could see some of her endo-skeleton…he gasped at the sight…his love, in so much pain. He shook her gently, her eyes closing slightly, trying to keep them open. She was fading fast.

**MIKE:** Oh Chica, please speak to me…I…I can't lose you…(_No response_) Oh God, no…please, not now…please! I…I love you…

Chica opened her eyes, turned her head, looking into Mike's tear covered eyes…and smiled a beautiful smile.

**CHICA:** Oh M-Mike…I'll-I-I-I'll neee-never forgot the times w-wee-we spent toge-geth-together…being…w-with you…w-were –th-the best a-and ha-happeist m-momen-moments of my…l-life…

**MIKE:** Christ, please don't say that Chica…please, don't you dare die on me. You hear me…please…

A pool of oil was surrounding Chica and going all over Mike. Chica's mouth was filling up with oil, flooding over her lovely face.

**CHICA:** I…l-love you, Mike…I a-always…w-w-wiiiillllllllrrrrrr….

Chica closed her eyes and her body became limp. Mike created more tears in his eyes, now dripping over Chica's forehead. He shaked his head and gently shook Chica, the more she didn't respond the more frantic he got with shaking her.

**MIKE:** No, Chica, not you…NOT YOU! PLEASE, GOD, NO! CHICA PLEASE! (_Sobs through tears_) Please wake up…I…I need you…

**DANIEL:** (_Laughs, loving every minute of this situation_) Awww, isn't this sweet. It can't be good for you, you know…fucking a robot. If anything, I've done you a favour.

Mike sobbed more and embraced Chica's body, slowly becoming cold. He kissed her on the forehead and gently rested her head on the floor. He just stared at her, aside from the hole in her chest and covered in oil, she still seemed to glow with beauty…she just seemed asleep, she was at peace and yet all this didn't change the fact that she was dead. Mike wiped his tears and sighed through angry sobs.

**MIKE:** (_Through gritted teeth_) So, this was you plan, was it? This was how you wanted it to end…

**DANIEL:** I wanted the people responsible for my father's death, I wanted to know the truth…and I find out that all five of you had your part in it. He suffered. So what did you expect? Me to sit back and accept his fate? NO!

**MIKE:** Your damn right he suffered. He suffered big time…he actually got off lucky, the fat, disgusting bastard.

**DANIEL:** DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT! HE DID NOTHING WRONG!

**MIKE:** Nothing wrong? NOTHING WRONG? HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO A WORD I'VE SAID? You came for an interview AND YOU GOT IT! YOU WANTED TO KNOW THE TRUTH! THE TRUTH IS, HE WAS A HORRIBLE FAT FUCK WHO TOOK THE LIVES OF INNOCENT CHILDREN! (_Points at Daniel_) You're no fucking different!

Daniel, in frustration, points his shotgun at the ceiling, pulls the trigger and blows a hole in it. Mike covers himself from the sound and reaction of Daniels insane actions. Daniel pumps the gun and a cartridge flies out.

**DANIEL:** Just you remember… I'VE GOT THE GUN, I'M IN CONTROL! …I don't think you've got the authority to say anything, do you?

**MIKE:** How do you think you're gonna get away with this? There are camera's all around!

**DANIEL:** You really are a dumb shit, aren't you? After I've blown your brains out, I'll just delete all the footage…problem solved, a trick I learnt from my dad!

**MIKE:** Like father, like son. Crazy!

**DANIEL:** Oh, I'm the crazy one? I mean look at you, you're just a weirdo fucking robot chickens…in my book, that's just sick! She wasn't even human…

**MIKE:** She was human to me, she was more human than you could possibly be…she was a living thing…

**DANIEL:** That's all she was…a "thing".

**MIKE:** I'll kill you for what you did…she did nothing wrong…AND LIKE YOUR FATHER, YOU TOOK HER LIFE AWAY, AS WELL AS THE REST FOR NO OTHER REASON EXCEPT TO HAVE JUSTICE OVER WHAT YOUR PISS-FILLED FATHER DID! (_Slightly calmer, almost panting_) Your father had no reason to live for what he did…and you killed my love and my friends…

Daniel had his eyes wide open, a pyscho look in his eyes, biting down on his lip. He then started to walk closer to Mike, who stood his ground, not leaving Chica's lifeless body. Daniel pointed towards Mike's head, close enough for an easy range but a few feet away to keep his distance.

**DANIEL:** Well then…you can join them!

Daniel pulled the trigger, Mike winched. No gun sound. Daniel pumped the shotgun again and repeats the action but this did nothing, it was empty.

**DANIEL:** Shit, no!

Mike made a grab for the shotgun, both holding on for dear life, avoiding the open barrel to be pointed at either of them. They struggled but Mike pushed Daniel with all his strength, and impacting on a table. Mike pushed the gun into Daniel's throat, choking him…but Daniel kneed Mike in the groin and pushed him off, Mike down with a thud and Daniel held the gun like a baseball bat and swung at Mike's face, the impact twisted Mike's head and forcefully turning his body around. Daniel whaled in laughter, the adrenaline forcing through Mike's body as he got up and dodged the second swipe and backing off from the third. Daniel attempted a fourth swing but missed completely and Mike punched him in the face, left hook and again with the right making Daniel drop the weapon. Mike kicked the gun away, Daniel tried to numb his face, covering it with his hands, where he was punched but Mike grabbed him and threw him over an undamaged table, rolling at the edge and smacking hard on the ground. Mike ran around the table but Daniel shot up quickly and upper cutted Mike in the chin, then a hard head butt on the nose, breaking it…like a burst balloon, the blood quickly flowed from Mike's nose, no hesitation from Daniel as he kicked Mike's left leg making him fall down…Daniel just stared at Mike, moaning in pain, enjoying his minor feat, before kicking him hard several times in the chest…the wind being knocked out of Mike as each impact kick got worse, more painful and uncomfortable…but through sheer determination, Mike managed to ignore the pain for a few seconds and made a grab on Daniel's kicking foot, quickly twisted it, Daniel gasp and twisted his body to follow his foot, making him hop, then grabbing the other foot and with force pulled them, Daniel lost his footing and face planted the floor, a chip of tooth flying out the mouth and the jaw, closing on his tongue, chopping of the edge, his mouth spat out blood and flowed, surrounding pain covered his jaw and face. Daniel couldn't move, the pain unbearable, Mike pulled himself together and climb on top of Daniel, grabbing his hair and lifting his head up, Daniel whimpered.

**MIKE:** This…is for killing my friends…and my TRUE LOVE!

No guilt came across Mike and he forcefully slammed Daniel's head into the black and white tiled floor, repeating this mouth more times than he should. Crack and snap, squelching of flesh heard from each slamming impact, bits of blood flied everywhere, a pool now created from Daniel's damaged face. The whimpering stopped…and so did Mike, who gasped and breathed heavily, letting go of Daniel's head, which limped…like it wasn't joined to the neck. Mike slowly climbed of Daniel, his pains now coming into play…he dragged himself away from Daniel…he sighed, breathing slowly now…Daniel just lied there, face down in his own pool of blood…he didn't move, not an inch…dead, maybe? Mike then turned around, through his pains to see Chica, her dead body unmoved…he sobbed at the sight of this, tears mixing into his blood covered face…

**MIKE:** Chica…I'm so sorry…I-I'm…so sorry…I let you down…

Mike turned again but he gasps at the sight of a massive pool of blood but no body of Daniel. He cursed under his breath, looking round…nothing. He was about to stand up but then heard a click behind him. He didn't move and felt something heavy sticking at his head, poking him. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Daniel…pointing the shotgun at him…he sighed nervously in disappointment.

**DANIEL:** It's now loaded. This is Daniel Kanes uncovering the truth behind John Kanes, time to end this interview.

Mike accepted his fate and closed his eyes, all he could see was his memories with Chica, how they laughed and loved each other, her beautiful smile and the way she moaned in pleasure, both bodies connected as one and the way she slowly and gently bounced on top of him and embracing each other's love.

"_Oh Mikey, I love you so much…"_ Mike smiled at this_…"I love you too, Chica…don't worry, we'll be together again in another life"_

Just then Daniel was pulled back by something, thus making him drop the shot gun. The scream from Daniel made Mike turn to see what was going on…his eyes widen as he gasped at the sight of Chica, standing behind Daniel, her feather covered hands, prying open Daniel's mouth and her eyes black as night.

**CHICA:** (_Smiling_) Let's party!

Chica gritted her teeth and her strength was simply amazing, she, without any effort, ripped open Daniel's head from his jaw, the cheeks ripped like paper, the skull snapping from the jaw joint, blood sprayed and flowed like a waterfall, his scream became normal to high pitch and then gurgled, the blood bubbling from his throat and the head was snapped off, veins ripped, bone cracked, chippings started following the exiting blood. Daniel's eyes became darkness and his body limped like a rag doll. Chica's body was covered in his dripping blood and then just dropped Daniel's top-half ripped head on the floor and letting his body flop to the ground, it was a massive mess.

Mike was frightened at this site of this, she panted evilly at the sight of her damaged, smiling, she then looked over to Mike and then her eyes reverted back to normal, she then lost her footing and collapsed. Mike rushed to her aid.

**MIKE:** Jesus Christ, Chica, I thought you was dead…

**CHICA:** I…c-couldn't b-be without you…

Mike cried happily and gave Chica a warm hug, she reacted the same way, her tears forming, happy to be back with the one she truly loved.

**MIKE:** I thought I lost you…

**CHICA:** N-N-No-Not this time, you haven't…

They embraced and their tongues wrestled gently with each other, as if it was their last time. Chica winched in slight pain and Mike broke the kiss and looked straight at the damage to Chica's chest.

**MIKE:** I'll have to do something to your chest…I can fix this…

**CHICA:** (_Smiling_) I know you can. (She looks around at the damage and the carnage that happened to her friends) But…what about this mess?

**MIKE:** Leave that to me, I'll worry about that!

**CHICA:** (Nodding but then sadness grew upon her face) But…wh-what about Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy…c-can you fix them?

Mike looked at the awful damage to Freddy and Bonnie, he was hesitant at first and bit his lip…he sighed and smiled back at Chica.

**MIKE:** I'll see what I can do…

***ONE CHAPTER TO GO* I know I may have said Chapter 12 would've been the last but as you can see, it didn't work out that way…never mind.**


	14. New start

**Interview of a Night Guard**

**WARNING: Chica x Mike scene. (I'll admit I'm crap at writing this kinda thing)**

THREE MONTHS LATER.

7.00am

Mike watched as the wrecking ball smashed into the building, producing a massive hole, bricks fell and broke and dust starting to appear. The wrecking ball pulled itself back and made another slow but heavy swing into Freddy's Fazbear Pizza Emporium, this time the second impact made the top half of the building collapse, the bricks falling like an avalanche, smashing into the ground and producing a huge rubble dust. After the dust settle, Mike could just about see his former office that he called his second home for seven months…he remembered his time with his friends, having a laugh, enjoying his work, doing patrol, checking the security camera's, playing with his animatronic friends…but his wonderful memories were when he was with Chica, even the name brought back memories of what they did together and how they spent their time. He sighed; as he watched the third swing of the wrecking ball completely destroying the parlour…it was no more, now just bricks, stones, rubble and dust.

Mike walked away from the site and went to a newsagents and brought a paper, along with a coffee, he then patrolled to the park and sat on the bench, putting his coffee down. He looked at the front page headlines: Demolishing On Freddy's Pizza Begins.

Mike looked sadden at this news, he then turned to the page where the story was covered in two pages and a couple of pictures of the building, the four mascots and a smaller picture of Daniel's dead body covered up in a body bag. Mike read in concentration.

_After three months, things have finally settled for the condemned building and is to be demolished today. What once was a critically raved family pizza emporium was surrounded by a bizarre story of a young man, Michael Schmidt, 34, who back in December 2013, solved the 20 year old case of child killer, John Kanes, was again involved in a strange twist of fate when John's son, Daniel Kanes, 29, acted impulsively to gain revenge on the night guard for killing his father but failed. Details, even now are unknown as to how Daniel was killed but police, who checked the CCTV footage say that it's a closed case and therefore, Mike left bail uncharged. The reputation of the pizza emporium, however, was a financial flop after the news spread, concerns of the parlour that the franchise was cursed and that the building had "A terrible history". The young night guard sued Freddy Fazbear, for letting child killer, John, keep his job and won the case; all assets now belong to Mike Schmidt._

Mike stopped reading and sighed happily, even though it was three months involving Daniel, he could now put it to rest….but again thought of Chica. He look towards the sky and took a deep breath.

**MIKE:** Another day to be thankful for…

Mike then checked his watched, his eyes widen at the time…7.22am. I didn't realize how quick time went, where did it go?

**MIKE:** Oh Christ, I don't want to be late…

He drank his coffee quick, nearly spilling it and chucked it into the nearest bin, folded his paper and made a dash out of the park and into the town centre.

A few minutes later, he ran to a building that was brand new and a sign saying "GRAND OPENING OF MIKE AND PALS PIZZA HOUSE OF FUN". He stopped to get his breath back and noticed a huge que of people lining outside the building, waiting to get in. Most were parents with their kids, all excited at the opening of this new building. He smiled but then dashed round the back through an alleyway, pulled out a key and helped himself in.

He walked through a brightly litted corridor and after going through a couple of doors, took his jacket off and plonked it on the staff coat hanger and found his way to the main part of the building, a massive diner, slightly bigger than Freddy's parlour…more brighter and had more colour, neatly placed chairs and tables, party hats and balloons everywhere, easy to read menu's on every table. And a stage for performing, more room so that kids and anybody could join in. It was the perfect restaurant. Mike pulled more keys from his pockets and went to the main glass doors, people looking through and gasping in delight at the sight from outside.

**MIKE:** Everyone ready?

**FOXY:** (_Standing at the door with Mike, ready to welcome guests_) Arr I be ready, me lad!

**BONNIE:** (_At the main stage, holding her guitar_) All set, ready to go, sugar!

**CHICA:** (_At the food counter, wearing a sailor-like hat and a new bib saying Let's Eat and Party_) Everything's prepped and I'm ready to serve, Mikey!

**FREDDY:** (_Doing up his bow tie_) Open those doors, Mike! We're back!

**MIKE:** (_Smiling_) Right! We're officially…OPEN!

He turned the keys, clicked and pulled open the doors and all the customers poured in at a well-mannered pace and finding places to sit.

10pm

The first day was a huge success and critically acclaimed but every guest and costumers. The kids played with the animatronics and they loved every minute of it…it truly was a joyful place to be but the gang were knackered and in a sense were glad that they got passed the first day.

**MIKE:** Well done, everyone! I'm proud of you, good job…what a great day it's been.

All the mascots nodded with agreement and loved the idea of free roaming all day and not worried if they'd get seen as abnormal…the parents and kids loved them.

**FREDDY:** Mike…if it wasn't for you fixing us, we wouldn't be here today. You truly are a great friend…thank you, from all of us.

**MIKE:** Don't mention, Freddy. I couldn't have done this without you. Fixing you was no problem…

**BONNIE:** You really pulled through for us!

**FOXY:** Arr laddie, you truly are a treasure in our eyes!

Mike nodded and accepted the wonderful comments, then looked over to Chica, who winked at him and walked seductively out of the room.

**MIKE:** (_Blushing_) Uh…excuse me, guys…I need to…check…food…and profits and such…

**BONNIE:** Yeah, I bet. (_Smiling cheekily_)

Mike went to catch up with Chica and he also exited the room.

**BONNIE:** (_Sighs_) Chica is a lucky girl…

**FREDDY:** You'll find someone, Bonnie…don't you worry about that.

**BONNIE:** (_Looking at Freddy, smiling and then blushes_) Maybe, I have…

Freddy looks back at Bonnie and he to produces a blush across his face and chuckles a little.

**FOXY:** That leaves me, then. I sure hope Mike finishes the lass he's working on…

**BONNIE:** Oh yeah, a new animatronic he's building…a fox, isn't it?

**FOXY:** (_Smiles_) Aye…a vixen.

Meanwhile, in the staff room, Mike is carrying Chica, while her legs are wrapped over him and they are kissing passionately, tongue tied and wrestling. He gently puts her over a table and unties her bib…exposing her smooth, sticking out breast plate, she undid this belt and felt the hard tool in Mike's underwear, and she licked her lips, wanting it inside her. Mike dropped his trousers and underwear and gently pushed his manhood inside Chica, who moaned in pleasure and delight as she laid down on the table. Mike then went to lean and kissed her, pumping her slowly and gently in a true love motion. He felt her wet walls over his hard blood-pumped tool, and then thrusted her hard, each pumped made her moan, loving the feel of Mike's cock inside her, more hard thrusts and then became faster, she couldn't take anymore as she let out a loud moaning scream and burst her cum all over his cock and squirting more out. Mike grunted in delight at the feel of Chica's warm fluid and then he was on edge of ecstasy and he let out his seed inside her, Chica, now having her turn of warm cum bursting inside her. Mike kept thrusting until he was empty and then leaned over to Chica again, kissing her softy, they both panted and sweat dripped from Mike's face, he broke the kiss as he pulled out of her and Chica gasped, happily. Mike gently pulled Chica up and they embraced once again, both blushing through love.

**CHICA:** (_Panting_) That was…wonderful…

**MIKE:** (_Panting_) Yeah…it…always is…with you…

Chica blushed even more and then rested her head on his shoulders. Mike kissed her on the forehead and held on tight to Chica, a sign of comfort and warmth…and love.

With the start of the new business, things were looking up, things were looking better. This was a new beginning, a new start and nothing would get in their way. Nothing.

**The End.**

**There will be no sequel, to be fair I'm not sure what I could do. I am thinking about a fanfic where Chica is abandon from the rest and feels isolated. But we'll see. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I've have enjoyed writing it. All criticisms accepted. Thank you and take care.**


	15. A massive Thank You

**Hello everyone.**

**Just a quick thank you for all your help, my stolen story (Which as you know was this one) has been taken down and confirmed by Wattpad contacts. I especially want to thank Jester Smiles (Forgive me if that's wrong) and those who left reviews to help me. It's never nice to find out your story has been stolen just because someone is lazy to write their own material…but, everything is sorted now and again I cannot thank you guys enough.**

**Other than that, I hope you've enjoyed reading my story and No Longer Alone and I'm currently doing the sequel to this story, simply called Interview of a Night Guard 2.**

**Thank you so much and take care.**

**PizzaCatDavid (Obviously David lol) **


	16. NOTES

**NOTES: Just to let people know, this story maybe uploaded on the site but THIS TIME someone HAS asked me permission to use it and I have been credited for it...so don't panic. Again, thank you for the views, reviews and favourites...it really means a lot to me. The sequel is nearly finished and a possible third maybe on it's way but this will depend on what the FNAF 3 will be about...(Story background, new characters/animatronics etc etc...)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story...and again thank you.**

**PizzaCatDavid.**


	17. Q&A's

Q & A's

**NOTES: These Q&A's will be uploaded on all my fnaf fanfics…so people don't miss out on the answers. These are mostly from PM's, basically my top 10…sorry if yours didn't make it…**

**This will be my last Q&A until further notice.**

**1. I see you've done a teaser of a third Interview story…when will you start on this?**

Honestly, I really don't know…most likely after the third game comes out.

**2. Why do you hate Chica so much?**

I don't. I have answered this before, she is my favourite character but putting her through pain or killing her off helps me emotionally when writing a scene.

**3. A sequel to No Longer Alone?**

No, it's not going to happen.

**4. You mentioned you were going to do a Mangle story, is this still going to happen?**

I doubt it but I'll be happy to give you a brief and see if you want me to write it: It's basically a story in her P.O.V of how she's feeling and how she feels about the others and the pain she suffers from being dismantled by the children…but I feel this has been done before and therefore don't want to think I'm stealing ideas from other people.

**5. Where in England do you live?**

A little town called Arlesey.

**6. Will Golden Bonnie be in the third Interview story?**

Yes, that's for sure but would like to see if the new game has new characters aside from Golden Bonnie.

**7. Can I send you my work/story and if so, can you tell me what you think?**

Send me a link and when I'll get time I'll have a little read.

**8. What's your favourite food?**

Bangers and Mash with thick gravy.

**9. Is Guy Purple dead or will you bring the jerk back?**

I think it would be silly to bring him back…though never say never…but most likely he's gone for good.

**10. Why did you make Chica do that to Purple?**

I'm assuming you're talking about No Longer Alone scene…? Why not…it's my story and have never written anything like that before. When I want to be, I can be graphic.

**Again, thank you for your questions and reviews. Keep writing people.**


	18. LAST Q&A

**NOTES: A quick Q&A and probably my last. These are basically the questions I've been ask in reviews or PM. I've again picked my best 10 and I do apologise if your doesn't make it but if you have got a question I'll try my best to answer them.**

**This will be uploaded on all my FNAF stories, just so everyone gets to see the questions and answers.**

**1: Are you going to do a fourth Interview story?**

Well, I guess I've left it open but I don't think it needs a fourth, I'm not sure I can put the characters through all that again...but they do say never say never, for now...no, not at the moment.

**2: Will you do a sequel to No Longer Alone? I know you've been asked before but you tend to change your mind.**

If there's one thing I'm sure of, it's this...there will be NO sequel to this story. Sorry.

**3: Aside from FNAF's are you writing for anything else?**

Well, apart from a spin-off from the Interview series I'm not currently writing anything else. Before FNAF my last story I did was back in 2013...the only reason I'm back is because FNAF had a compelling storyline for a simple indie game.

**4: What is your favourite FNAF game and what did you think of FNAF 3.**

It's defiantly FNAF 2...better characters and it felt like it was more open and tense, the only thing that bugged me was that it was a prequel...but hey, I learnt to accept it. As for FNAF 3, I felt that the game wasn't scary and to easy to complete (I've only got the bad ending) but it did give us answers and its now conclude. Springtrap was the best thing to come out of the game...as for the phantoms...disappointing...in my opinion; I don't consider them to be "new" characters, just like the shadows. But FNAF 3 is a good playable game...but I think I'll stick with FNAF 2.

**5: Do you think there will be a FNAF 4?**

I don't know...I try not to get suckered in to rumours. I would like to see one but so long as it goes in a different angle. Instead of looking at camera's, you move room to room...and do varies tasks...e.g turn power on...get things ready for the next day maybe...(I'm a Night Porter and I prepare rooms for the mornings) while avoiding the animatronics.

**6: Will you be friends with me on Facebook?**

I don't have a problem with this...but I think you'd find me boring as I post stuff about my football team (Or Soccer for some of you)...but if you want to subscribe to me on YouTube than fine...it's Wild Billows Productions...of course, you don't have to.

**7: Do you see Chica as a sex symbol?**

...Uh...well, I don't think Scott intended that way...she's just a kid friendly model. Though a friend of mine sent a link to Rule 34 or whatever it is...not my cup of tea (Yes, I'm aware I've done a few sex scenes) but I prefer when she teases or harmless innuendos.

**8: Why did Cake have to die?**

Emotional ride, I suppose...I had two endings that he'd come back as an actual toy cupcake...but I felt the funeral scene was better and slightly more realistic. It was nice to write a character that would help Mike...but couldn't really see a good end with him.

**9: Movie or TV Series?**

TV series defiantly. Not sure they could squeeze the concept in a two hour movie.

**10: What inspired you to write the Interview series?**

I think I wanted to put a small twist to the POV's, instead of the character telling his story to the reader, I wanted Mike to be talking to "someone" else...also listening to music helps and some scenes were based on my emotions I've dealt with in the past...

**11: If you could go out with any animatronic, who would it be?**

Toy Chica, without a doubt. Not as a date but I'd like to go for a couple of beers with Foxy.

**12: Do you make your profile picture?**

Yes...I just simply used Paint. Old school.

**Again, sorry if your question didn't make it.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, Favs, alerts and views on all my stories. A massive thank you to HazaChillzOut...please go and read his stories if you haven't done already!**

**Thank you once again.**


	19. 4 TEASER

**4.**

_I WILL…RETURN…_

_I WILL KILL YOU…_

_AND I WILL…WIN!_

_BECAUSE…EVIL DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT!_

_DIE SCHMIDT! _


	20. Interview 5: TEASER!

**NOTE: This is just a teaser and NOT a snippet of a chapter. This also doesn't mean that Interview 5 is ready to come out...I have a few chapters written in draft but I'm going to take my time over it. I'm not rushing and I'm not in the mood to rush! They do say, you can't rush art...which is the way it should be.**

_The area was just a white blank canvas...until the mist started to die down. A man in a purple suit was sitting down at a table. A half-full bottle of wine and a glass on the table. The purple guy was reading a book, he nodded becoming interested what he was reading...he then looked up and see's...you...the reader..._

_He smiles and puts the book down._

**GUY: **Oh, hello there. I guess you wondering what I'm doing here...well, that's not my problem...you can't stop thinking about me...it's all in your head, this isn't real...

You can curse all you want...you can't get rid of me...it's all in your subconscious, which is what I'm reading about. Oh, a fasinating read, it really is...

Here, let me tell you what I've learnt...

The subconscious mind is a composite of everything one sees, hears and any information the mind collects that it cannot otherwise consciously process to make meaningful sense. The conscious mind cannot always absorb disconnected information, as it would be an information overload, so the subconscious mind stores this information where it can be retrieved by the conscious mind when it needs to defend itself for survival.

A precise example of the subconscious mind at work and related phenomena can be found in a book written by psychoanalyst Gavin De Becker, the very book I'm reading, "The Gift of Fear". He describes how a victim "knew something was wrong", but initially discredited her own instinct/subconscious mind, opting instead to respond to the perceived threat in a normal, "socially acceptable" manner, completely ignoring that the subconscious mind tried to tell the conscious mind "that something is wrong." De Becker tapped into the mind of the victim regarding her "prior awareness by the subconscious mind that caused her to act instinctively" allowing her to realize that the perpetrator was going to kill her. The analyst brought her conscious mind to recognize how her subconscious was working on her conscious mind, by eliciting her original "inner thoughts/voice" through a series of events to which her subconscious mind ultimately drove her conscious mind to behave in such a manner as to protect her from being killed. Gavin was able to elicit her subconscious mind's recognition of a dangerous situation that compelled her conscious mind to act to save her through its basic survival instinct, bringing to the victim's conscious mind that it was the "subtle signal that warned her." The victim describes this as an unrecognized fear that drove her to act, still unaware consciously of precisely why she was afraid. Her conscious mind had heard the words, "I promise I won't hurt you, while her subconscious mind was calculating the situation much faster than the conscious mind could make sense out of WHY the fear was there. The victim stated that "the animal inside her took over."

So, is this how I effect you? Do you fear me? Even when I'm DEAD?

No...?

Mr Schmidt fears me...oh yes, he does...

He may have killed me off, for good, he may have got rid of me physically...

BUT...he hasn't got rid of me mentally...

Things like this and NIGHTMARES can make a man go insane...

...so insane, he may harm his family...


End file.
